Lovey Dovey
by aiueo4
Summary: Sang Flower Boy yang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy. Akankah ia akan mengakuinya? "Masih belum mau mengakuinya, Jae?" . "Lupakan!" YUNJAE YAOI
1. Prolog

Title : Lovey Dovey Yunjae

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sang Flower Boy yang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy.

Akankah sang ia akan mengakuinya? Ataukah Ia akan menyangkalnya? | YUNJAE YAOI

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

! PROLOG !

"Seperti biasa, kau yang terbaik Kim Jaejoong." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan smirk andalannya.

"Ish, jinjja! Oppaaaaa..."

"Jaejoong opppaa.. saranghae..."

"Oppaaa, Oppa jadilah pacarku!"

"Huwoo.. Aku padamu Oppa.."

"Nde. Murid baru. Dan katanya sih dia sangat pintar."

"Apa kepintarannya dapat mengalahkanku?"

"Cih, dasar culun! beraninya kau!"

"M-mianhae. A-aku tak se-sengaja."

"Sudah Jae. Jangan emosi."

"Ck, ingat Kim Jaejoong. Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Eumm, dia Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"Nde. Yunho memang anak yang sangat pintar dan juga sopan. Dia sangat penurut. Benar-benar siswa teladan."

"Yunho memang saingan berat Jaejoong. Mungkin saja Jaejoong akan tersaingi olehnya. Yunho bahka lebih cekatan ketimbang Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Kau harus serius belajar!"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya, Kim Seonsaengnim?"

"Dasar kutu buku. Jalan saja sampau terjatuh seperti itu."

"Urusan kita belum selesai Kim Jaejoong. Sekali lagi aku melihat kau mengganggu Yunho Hyung, maka tunggu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghancurkanmu!"

"Dasar pelacur kecil."

"J-jaehh ohhh-phahhh... Eunghhh.. Umphhh..."

"Mi-mianhae, J-jae. A-aku be-benar benar tak s-senga-ja."

TBC.

Annyeonghaseyo...

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa, YUNJAEEEEEEEE ! *cipokin para shipper*

Gimana sama FF yang diatas. Sebenernya sih ini Re-Post. Hehehe X)

Keep or Delete ?

REVIEW WAJIB !


	2. LD ep1

Title : Lovey Dovey Yunjae

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy.

Apakah sang Flower Boy akan mengakuinya? | "Masih belum mengakuinya, Jae?" . "Lupakan!" | YUNJAE YAOI

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

* * *

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

Seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil itu melirik sebuah jam tangan elegan yang bertengger manis di tangan kanan nya. Ia tengah bersandar pada sebuah mobil sport berlogo kuda jingkrak warna merah yang tadi di kendarainya menuju tempat ini. Manik doe nya memandang sebuah bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi di depan nya.

Ia mulai beranjak dari sandarannya. Kemudian, sedikit memiringkan badannya mengahadap kaca spion mobil nya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut hitamnya yang tak tertata rapi. Sukses menambah kesan cool pada dirinya itu. Ia juga merapikan dasi yang bertengger di lehernya. Kemudian mengulas sedikit senyum tipis di bibir cherry nya itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau yang terbaik Kim Jaejoong." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan smirk andalannya.

Ia kembali menegakkan badannya. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku masing-masing dan mulai melangkah memasuki gedung yang diketahui sebagai tempat belajar nya selama dua tahun ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai tetap dengan gaya cool yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya.

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang berseliweran di koridor maupun lapangan sekolah pun nampak meliriknya. Seakan-akan dunia berhenti sesaat karena kedatangan namja manis itu.

Bahkan, banyak diantara mereka, terang-terangan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berdiri mematung memandang namja berperawakan mungil tersebut. Menikmati pemandangan indah di pagi hari yang benar-benar menyegarkan mata. Setidaknya untuk penambah semangat pagi.

Banyak juga sebagian dari yeoja-yeoja itu yang berteriak histeris. Mungkin karena terlalu tergila-gila oleh namja imut itu.

"Ish, jinjja! Oppaaaaa..."

"Jaejoong opppaa.. saranghae..."

"Oppaaa, Oppa jadilah pacarku!"

"Huwoo.. Aku padamu Oppa.."

"Oppaa, neomu neomu saranghaeeee..."

Dengan tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan tajam bahkan teriakan para yeoja centil yang memekakkan telinganya, Ia terus berjalan sembari berkonsentrasi dengan iPhone yang kini berada dalam genggaman nya. Yang Ia inginkan saat ini hanya satu, segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

.

"YA! Teuki Hyuuung!" seru seorang namja yang dengan tiba-tiba menerjang dan merangkul seorang namja angel dari belakang saat sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa..." seru namja beraura angel tadi kaget dengan kelakuan namdongsaengnya itu. Ia berteriak karena saking kagetnya dengan kelakuan jahil dongsaeng nya itu.

"Huahahahahahaha..." gelak tawa lolos dari namja yang sengaja mengagetkan Leeteuk tadi. Ia terpingkal karena ekspresi lucu Hyungnya.

"Dasar monyet! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Hobi sekali kau ini."

"Hehe, habis Hyung lucu sih kalo di kagetin."

Cengiran terus muncul dari bibir namja monyet yang di ketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu. Ia melepas rangkulannya itu dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Leeteuk untuk menuju kantin tetap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ish, dasar monyet."

"Pagi Leeteuk Hyung." sapa seseorang lainnya yang tiba-tiba berjalan berdampingan dengan mereka berdua.

Leeteuk menoleh ke sumber suara, kemudian menebarkan angels smilenya saat mendapati salah satu dongsaengnya yang lain itu berjalan dengan tetap membaca buku. Wajah datar menghiasinya.

"Pagi, Bummie." kibum terus berjalan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hei, Kibum Hyung. Kalau jalan lihat depan dong. Kesandung baru tau rasa!" keluh Eunhyuk saat melihat Hyungnya itu yang terlalu cinta bukunya.

Kibum memberikan Death Glare nya pada namja monyet tadi karena Ia merasa terusik dengan perkataan itu. Memang apa salahnya dengan kegiatan membaca? Toh membaca itu menambah wawasan ilmu loh..

Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk yang merasa mendapat tatapan tak mengenakkan itu hanya menapakkan Gummy Smile nya dan tatapan -mari berdamai Hyung- kepada Kibum.

"Sudah-sudah." Leeteuk mencoba menengahi acara tatap-tatapan antara dua dongsaenya itu. "Sekarang kita duduk dimana?"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk akhirnya melepaskan tatapan mereka berdua. Menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk dikantin ini. Memang sih masih pagi, tapi kenapa kantin penuh? Apa mereka semua juga senasib dengan mereka bertiga? -Tak sempat sarapan-

"Teuki Hyung. Kibum Hyung. Hyukkieeee~ disini!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah meja pojok kantin ini. Dengan senyum fishy-nya Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Meminta mereka untuk bergabung.

"Fishyyyyy~" Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju meja itu dengan diikuti kedua Hyungnya tadi, Kibum dan Leeteuk mengekor dibelakangnya.

Eunhyuk segera menerjang ke pelukan Donghae. Donghae pun menerimanya dan membalas pelukan namja tersayangnya itu, dan jangan lupakan senyum fishy nya yang bisa membuat semua yeoja tersepona.

"Hyukkie, bogoshipo." rengek Donghae sambil terus memeluk erat namjanya itu.

"Nado.." Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih saja berpelukan. Mengungkapkan rasa rindu yang membuncah setelah lama tak bertemu. Terakhir bertemu... kemarin sore, sewaktu Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk pulang ke rumah. Kekeke..

"Ehem, ehem. Dunia milik berdua yang lain ngontrak deh~" saeorang namja evil bergumam sinis melihat aksi HaeHyuk barusan. Donghae yang sedikit terusik dengan perkataan namja evil bernama Kyuhyun tadi mengalihkan wajahnya. Memberi tatapan sinis pada dongsaeng kurang ajar itu.

"Aish, Kyu. Mengganggu saja! Ayo baby Hyukkie duduk." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk duduk disampingnya. Membuat Eunhyuk sedikit Blushing dengan kelakuan manis namjachingu nya itu.

"Pagi Teuki Hyung." sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Mencoba tak menghiraukan kelakuan Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang menurutnya -lebay- itu. Membuatnya iritasi saja.

"Pagi, Kyu." Leeteuk membalas sapaan dongsaengnya itu dengan senyum teduhnya. Membuat orang disana ikut tersenyum lembut menyambutnya.

"Sopan sedikit padaku, Kyu. Aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku Hyung!" sahut Kibum masih dengan membaca bukunya itu.

"Ish, lupakan."

Kibum yang hanya mendesis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Kibum langsung saja mengabil posisi duduk di dekat Eunhyuk dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Tak lupa, bakpau yang kini memenuhi mulutnya itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul saat melirik HaeHyuk yang masih saja romantis.

"Eh Hyungdeul. Apa kalian tau?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tau apa Kyu?" sahut Leeteuk dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap dongsaengnya itu.

"Eumm, apa kalian sudah dengar ada murid baru di kelas 12-5?"

"Mwo? Murid baru?" Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun. Sedikit tertarik dengan berita yang dibawa oleh dongsaeng evil nya itu. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang kini ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Nde. Murid baru. Dan katanya sih dia sangat pintar."

"Apa kepintarannya dapat mengalahkanku?" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyahut obrolan Kyuhyun cs. itu.

Brukk

Namja tadi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi di samping Leeteuk. Langsung saja mencomot bungkusan bakpau yang ada di depannya. Kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari kelima namja yang berstatus sebagai sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Aku tanya, apa kepintarannya dapat mengalahkanku, Hemm?" Namja yang diketahui sebagai Flower Boy Shinki High School ini seakan mencemooh orang yang dibicarakan oleh shabatnya tadi.

Kelima sahabatnya itu hanya diam saja. Tak bisa membalas perkataan Jaejoong -namja tadi- yang memang tak bisa mereka jawab. Mereka memang belum tau apakah kemampuan anak baru itu dapat mengalahkan sahabatnya itu.

Memang selama ini, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan kejeniusan seorang Jaejoong. Ia juga pemilik IQ tertinggi di sekolah ini. Jika benar anak baru itu dapat mengalahkan Jaejoong, maka Ia benar-benar jenius.

"Jangan meremehkannya, Hyung." Kibum yang sedari tadi diam mencoba angkat bicara. Ia hanya takut jika Jaejoong sang Flower Boy jatuh dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Jaejoong seakan tak mengindahkan perkataan salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Ia masih saja asyik dengan bakpau yang kedua dalam mulutnya itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tak akan ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan kejeniusannya. Jikalaupun ada, Jaejoong pasti tak akan tinggal diamkan?

"Heuh, sudahlah."

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin, setelah sebelumnya berteriak pada bibi penjaga kantin bahwa Ia telah mengambil 2 bakpaunya.

Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan tatapan melongo semua sahabatnya kecuali Kibum itu. Mereka hanya heran betapa pesona seorang Jaejoong sang Flower Boy yang benar-benar dingin dan angkuh, tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Sang Flower Boy melangkah dengan santai dan menibukkan diri dengan iPhone di tangannya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan dari para siswa lain yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan aksen cool pada wajahnya itu. Sampai,

Brukk

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah saat tak sengaja ditabrak oleh seorang namja. Namja itu terlihat membawa banyak sekali buku-buku sampai-sampai menutupi jalan dari jangkauan retina matanya.

"Ukh, bukuku.."

"Aishh, kalo jalan pake mata dong!" seru namja cantik kita –Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang tak mood ini melotot sinis pada namja yang tadi menabraknya. Bibir cherry nya mengerucut dan wajahnya pun terlihat merah, menandakan bahwa Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Sedangkan, namja yang tadi tak sengaja menabrak uri Jaejoongie seakan tak menyadari bahwa sang Flower Boy sedang marah karenanya. Namja itu malah sedang asyik memunguti buku-buku tebalnya yang tadi berserakan karena terpelanting. Ucapan Jaejoong hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja ini. Itu semua membuat Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengacuhkan seorang Flower Boy yang tiada tanding, Kim Jaejoong.

"Huh, mwoya? Kau mengacuhkanku culun?" ucap Jaejoong sinis kepada namja yang masih berjongkok didepannya itu. Keadaan ini membuat Jaejoong dan namja tadi menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di kantin sekolah mereka itu.

Jaejoong dengan seenak hatinya memanggil namja tadi dengan sebutan –culun-. Hei, tapi itu memang benar kok, lihatlah penampilannya. Kalian pasti juga akan setuju dengan perkataan Jaejoong kok.

Lihatlah, namja dengan perawakan tinggi itu mengenakan kemeja dengan kancing yang di pasang sampai ujung teratas. Dasi yang di pakainya juga seperti akan menjerat lehernya saja karena saking ketatnya. Bajunya juga Ia masukkan ke dalam celananya yang agak kurang panjang itu. Apalagi rambutnya yang klimis dan disisir sangat rapih itu. Ia juga tadi membawa banyak buku tebal yang semakin memperdalam kesan culunnya.

Bagaimana? Apa kalian sependapat dengan Jaejoong dan Author kalau mengatakan bahwa namja itu culun? Bagus :) #plakk

"Ish, hei kau culun!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal karena namja culun tadi tak menghiraukan perkataannya.

Sontak teriakan sang Flower Boy mengambil alih perhatian seisi kantin. Semua siswa seakan tertarik dengan kejadian menarik apa lagi yang akan menjadi top line berita sekolah kali ini. Terbukti dengan tatapan intens mereka semua pada uri Jaejoongie. Leeteuk cs. yang melihat sahabatnya itu bersitegang dengan seseorang segera menghampirinya.

"Sabar Hyung. Dia tak sengaja." ujar Eunhyuk mencoba menenagkan Hyung nya itu. Tapi kelihatannya percuma saja. Jaejoong masih saja memelototi namja culun tadi.

"Cih, beraninya kau!" Jaejoong kalap dan langsung mengangkat kerah kemeja namja culun tadi. Ia sudah terbakar emosi atas kelakuan namja culun di depannya ini.

"Sudah Jae. Jangan emosi." kali ini Leeteuk yang mencoba menasehati dongsaengnya itu.

"Mi-mian-nhae.." Namja culun itu terus menunduk tak berani menatap sang Flower Boy kita.

Jaejoong yang mendengar cicitan itu hanya mendengus sebal. Tapi Ia juga merasa sedikit lega dan tertawa dalam hati, Ia kira namja culun tadi akan melawannya. Heuh..

"M-mianhae. A-aku tak se-sengaja." Namja culun itu terus mencicit yang masih dalam kuasa Jaejoong.

"Cih, dasar culun!" Jaejoong yang sudah merasa jengah dengan penampilan namja culun itu segera menghempasakan kerah kemejanya. Jangan lupa posisi Jaejoong yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya si culun yang mengakibatkan posisi mereka cukup dekat. Membuat iritasi saja.

Brukk

Namja culun itu terhempas ke lantai bersama tumpukan buku-bukunya tadi. Ia masih saja menunduk. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sinis melihat namja culun itu tak berkutik. Dan tiba-tiba,

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuung. Omo! Gwencahanayo?" seru seorang namja jangkung nan cungkring yang langsung berlari menuju namja culun tadi. Ia terlihat kaget dengan keadaan namja culun yang diketahui sebagai Hyungnya terududuk dilantai dengan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Nde, min."

Namja cungkring bernama Changmin tadi segera membantu namja culun itu untuk berdiri. Diambilnya juga beberapa buku tebal itu untuk sekedar membantu beban Hyungnya itu. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir keduanya.

Setelah itu muncul lagi dua orang namja yang mengikuti namja jangkung tadi dari belakang. Para siswa yang lain bungkam seribu bahasa yang membuat keadaan kantin semakin sunyi dan panas.

Bagaimana tidak jika yang datang adalah musuh besar Jaejoong. Dua kubu berlawanan arah ini bertemu dengan cara yang begitu special. Hei, apa hubungannya Namja culun itu dengan musuh Jaejoong?

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru namja salah satu namja dari kubu musuh dengan aura marahnya. Namja itu menggetakkan giginya tanda bahwa Ia sangat marah kali ini.

"Park Yoochun. Memang apa urusanmu? Cih, mengganggu saja." Jaejoong mendecih. Dan jangan lupakan tampang mencemoohnya pada namja didepannya itu. Membuat Yoochun semakin naik pitam.

"Mwo?" Yoochun kalap dan menarik kerah kemeja Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terhuyung mendekat pada Yoochun.

"Shit! Sebenarnya apa maumu, Hah?" Jaejoong mengumpat tak suka dengan perlakuan Yoochun padanya itu.

"KAU-"

Yoochun hampir saja melayangkan bogem mentah nya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi nya. Suara lembut seseorang yang dapat menurunkan emosinya seketika.

"Chunnie. Sudahlah ayo pergi saja. Kasihan Yunho Hyung." Namja bernama Junsu yang sedari tadi berada disamping Yoochun itu menggenggam bahunya. Ia terlihat malas dengan acara bersitegang seperti ini. Ia juga tak mau ambil resiko di skorsing karena berkelahi di area sekolah.

"Ck, ingat Kim Jaejoong. Urusan kita belum selesai."

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan namja culun tadi mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah merah karena marah. Jaejoong juga belum mengerti apa hubungan antara namja culun tadi dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Hyung.." ucapan Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong yang masih saja melototi rombongan Yoochun cs. yang hampir tak terlihat itu.

"Cih, menyusahkan saja!" Jaejoong mengumpat tak jelas. Masih saja rasa penasaran, kesal, aneh, semuanya bercampur aduk dibenaknya.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu siapa dia?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran tentang siapa status namja culun itu. Sama seperti yang ada dibenak semua sahabatnya itu.

"Ani."

"Sudahlah.." Leeteuk lagi-lagi menengahi keadaan aneh ini.

Mereka baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas. Mencoba tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Hyung, dia anak baru itu." sela Kibum yang sedari tadi diam. Ia menyimpan buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kibum barusan. Anak baru?

"Omo! Jadi dia anak baru itu?" seru Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kompak. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun hanya melongo tak jelas.

Mereka hanya terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Kibum. Jadi, namja culun itulah yang akan menjadi rival Jaejoong? Yakin?

Kibum menganggung, "Eumm, dia Yunho. Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkan kantin dan meninggalkan para sahabatnya itu. Muncul seringaian tipis di bibir cherry itu. Membuat semua orang bergidig ngeri melihatnya. Mereka semua tahu, setelah ini pasti ada pertarungan besar antara dua kubu besar itu.

'Oh, jadi dia anak baru itu? Membuatku iritasi saja. Ok, Jung Yunho, terima pembalasaku. Cih,"

T.B.C

* * *

Wajib Review

Huwaaaaaaa... gimana ff nya readerdeul? Saya REPOST!

Enak gak? *lho? =.=

Halah, jangan pikirin author yang udah sha to the rhap ini yak..

Sekarang kalian wajib review yah..

Yang mau review entar author kasih tau rahasia sesuatu deh...

Ok ok ok...


	3. LD ep2

_Lovey Dovey chapter 1_

_"Hyung, dia anak baru itu." sela Kibum yang sedari tadi diam. Ia menyimpan buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi._

_Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kibum barusan. Anak baru?_

_"Omo! Jadi dia anak baru itu?" seru Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kompak. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun hanya melongo tak jelas._

_Mereka hanya terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Kibum. Jadi, namja culun itulah yang akan menjadi rival Jaejoong? Yakin?_

_Kibum menganggung, "Eumm, dia Yunho. Jung Yunho."_

_Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkan kantin dan meninggalkan para sahabatnya itu. Muncul seringaian tipis di bibir cherry itu. Membuat semua orang bergidig ngeri melihatnya. Mereka semua tahu, setelah ini pasti ada pertarungan besar antara dua kubu besar itu._

_'Oh, jadi dia anak baru itu? Membuatku iritasi saja. Ok, Jung Yunho, terima pembalasaku. Cih,"_

Title : Lovey Dovey Yunjae

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy.

Apakah sang Flower Boy akan mengakuinya? | "Masih belum mengakuinya, Jae?" . "Lupakan!" | YUNJAE YAOI

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

Author pov.

Plukk

"Hei, Kim Jaejoong. Ireonna!" suara Kim Seonsaengnim menggema di kelas 12-3 ini.

Matanya berkilat marah melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. Kim seonsaengnim benar sudah hilang kesabarannya. Kenapa? Karena di saat semua siswa dengan serius mendengarkan mata pelajarannya, seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu malah sedang asyik mengarungi dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Ya, Ia sedang tertidur.

Namja cantik yang diketahui sebagai sang flower boy ini, dengan sengaja tak memperhatikan pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim dan malah menidurkan diri. Memang pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi para siswa lain teman sekelasnya. Jaejoong memang sudah sering tertidur saat jam pelajaran. Tak perduli jam siapapun yang sedang berlangsung. Jaejoong memang selalu seenaknya saja di sini. Karena statusnya sebagai pewaris Kim's Corp. -yang bisa membubarkan sekolah ini kapan saja jika Ia ingin- inilah yang membuat para seonsaengnim disini tunduk padanya dengan senang hati.

Tapi kali ini Kim Seonsaengnim benar-benar sudah gerah dengan kelakuan muridnya itu. Benar-benar sudah tak bisa di tolerir lagi. Ia sudah kelas 12. Sudah saatnya berkonsentrasi dan serius dengan pelajarannya. Benar bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang mempunyai otak diatas rata-rata anak sebayanya, tapi jika kelakuan 'meremehkan' ini terus berlangsung maka mungkin akan berdampak buruk padanya.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong. Ireonna!" suara Kim seonsangnim kembali menggema dikelas ini. Membuat seluruh siswa didalamnya hanya diam tak bisa berkutik. Keadaan kelas benar-benar tegang dan sunyi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia mulai sedikit terusik dengan teriakan Kim seonsanegnim yang menurutnya tak ada merdu-merdunya. "Eunghh.." Jaejoong hanya menggeliat kecil. Mulai bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat benar-benar sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Sedikit mengucek mata doe itu untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Kim seonsaengnim sedang berkacak pinggang didepan bangkunya itu. Jaejoong sadar bahwa gurunya itu sedang marah padanya karena Ia sempat-sempatnya tertidur dalam kelas.

"Annyeong, Kim Seonsaengnim." Sapa Jaejoong ramah sambil memamerkan senyum manis dari bibir merah cherry itu. Jaejoong hanya ingin sedikit ramah padanya. Ia sedang malas beradu mulut dengan namja paruhbaya itu, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat ada orang yang membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ho?" secara kompak seluruh siswa yang menjadi teman satu kelasnya itu sweatdrop seketika. Sungguh, mereka heran dengan Jaejoong yang kali ini tak marah-marah malah tersenyum manis.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau tertidur di kelasku lagi, eoh?"

"Aku mengantuk Seongsae. Orang mengantuk harus tidur. Aku punya hak untuk tidur. Apa salah?" Jaejoong berucap santai dengan memandang langsung pada iris mata hitam didepannya itu. Seakan tak takut dengan Kim Seonsaengnim yang sudah benar-benar geram dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Kau harus serius belajar!"

"Aku sudah cukup pintar."

"Kau memang selalu juara pertama setiap tahunnya. Tapi, sikapmu tak jauh lebih baik dari siswa lainnya. Mungkin kali ini para seonsae akan mempertimbangkan kedudukan itu walau nantinya secara akademis kau memenuhi, Jae. Itu semua karena kelakuan burukmu itu."

"Hoooaaamm..." Jaejoong hanya menguap lebar saat Kim seonsangnim menasehatinya panjang lebar. Ia hanya sedang tak ada mood untuk mendengar 'pujian' itu. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. "Sudah selesai bicaranya, Kim Seonsaengnim?"

"Aish.. Kim Jaejoong, Keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang!" seonsaengnim itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya menuju pintu disebelah Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tak kuat menghadapi salah satu anak didinya itu.

"Ish, jinjja! Gomawo seonsaengnim. Tau saja kalau aku butuh tidur ekstra. Lebih baik aku ke UKS. Hehe, gomawo seonsaengnim.." Jaejoong berucap sambil berjalan keluar kelas dengan santainya. Membuat namja paruhbaya yang berstatus sebagai seonsaengnim paling killer itu mendengus sebal. Jaejoong benar-benar bernyali besar.

.

Di lorong kelas 12 terlihat seorang Jung Yunho sedang berjalan santai sambil asyik membaca santai. Ia terus berjalan tanpa perduli dengan lalu lalang siswa-siswi lain yang juga berada di lorong itu. Bibirnya terus bergerak kecil menandakan bahwa Ia benar-benar sedang membaca buku tebal itu. Saat Ia terlalu fokus terhadap bukunya, tiba-tiba..

Brukkk

Yunho seperti tersandung sebuah benda yang tadi ada di depan kakinya. Badannya ambruk kedepan dan bukunya terpelanting tak jauh darinya. Kelihatannya Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi sehingga tak melihat jalan dan alhasil Ia tersandung seperti sekarang ini.

Yunho hanya mendauh pelan. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa yang tadi menyandungnya. Ho? Sebuah kaki? Yunho tersandung sebuah kaki? Apa ada orang yang sengaja menjregalnya? Yunho mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi untuk melihat siapa pemilik kaki ini.

"J-Jae-joong?" seketika iris mata sipit Yunho sedikit melebar karena kaget ternyata Jaejoonglah yang telah dengan sengaja membuatnya tersandung.

"Dasar kutu buku. Jalan saja sampai terjatuh seperti itu." Jaejoong memasang tampang mencemoohnya yang special dipersembahkan untuk Yunho itu.

Entah bagaimana, tadi saat Jaejoong sedang akan berjalan ke UKS ia melihat Yunho yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong sedikit mengganggunya. Ia juga sedang sebal dengan Kim seonsangnim yang dengan seenak jidatnya berceramah tanpa meminta persetujuan. Ditambah lagi dengan status Yunho sebagai rivalnya dalam sekolah ini. Dan dari semua alasan itu, disini lah Jaejoong sekarang berada.

Yunho hanya diam saja tak membalas saat Jaejoong mengejeknya. Kediaman Yunho membuat Jaejoong berfikir jika mengganggu Yunho sama sekali tak menarik. Yunho bahkan hanya diam saja saat Jaejoong mengangkat kerahnya. Jaejoong kemudian menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho, karena posisi Yunho yang masih duduk dilantai. Kemudian menghempaskannya disertai seringai kecil yang terlihat mengejek Yunho itu.

"Sekali culun tetap culun. Huh, dasar!" Jaejoong kembali berucap dengan seenkanya saja. Terus mengejek Yunho semaunya. Sampai-

"YA! Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?" seorang namja yang khas dengan suara huskynya untuk kedua kalinya meng-interupsi kegiatan Jaejoong mengejek Yunho.

"Heuh, kau lagi Park Yoochun." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tak sudi memandang namja dari kubu sebelah itu.

Yoochun segera menghampiri Yunho dan membantunya berdiri. Yunho sedikit merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit tak rapi itu. Kemudian menepukan kedua tangannya yang kotor.

"Gwenchana, Hyung?"

"Nde. Gwenchana." Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ini Hyung, bukumu." Kali ini namja imut menyerahkan buku tebal milik Yunho pada pemiliknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum mewakili ucapan terima kasih-nya yang Ia tujukan untuk Junsu –namja imut tadi-.

"Heuh, jangan-jangan kalian ini ibu perinya yah? Kenapa setiap Ia kenapa-kenapa kalian selalu datang menolongnya? Ajaib sekali." senyuman sinin kini terkembang di bibir Jaejoong. Sungguh image dingin dan sombong benar-benar sangat cocok untuknya.

"Apa katamu? Sungguh lucu, Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun sedikit geram mendengar perkataan Jaejoonh itu. Apa katanya? Ibu peri? Gila!

"Lucu? Tertawalah, Park Yoochun." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Ish, Kau!"

"Apa? Kau tak bisa tertawa? Perlu ku sobek dulu bibir mu itu agar kau bisa tertawa lebar?

"KAU!" Yoochun kalap dan sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas. Ingin rasanya menghajar namja sombong didepannya itu. Membuatnya babak belur kalau perlu membuatnya tak bisa bicara lagi. Tapi sebelum tangan itu terayun, lengannya ditahan oleh Junsu. Lagi-lagi Yoochun mengalah. Junsu memang kelemahannya.

"Mwo? Apa? Tak jadi memukulku, eoh?" Jaejoong kembali mencemooh Yoochun. Ia hanya tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh, Yoochun sang cassanova dapat dengan mudah luluh dengan uke nya? Huahahahaha XD

"Kau! Ish, Jinjja!"

"Sudahlah jangan urusi dia lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi. Changmin sudah menunggu kita di kantin." Junsu mencoba menengahi keadaan tak enak itu. Ia benar-benar tak mau berkelahi sekarang ini. Lebih baik Ia makan karena memang sudah sangat lapar.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Kim Jaejoong. Sekali lagi aku melihat kau mengganggu Yunho Hyung, maka tunggu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghancurkanmu!"

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai kecil saat Yoochun, Junsu, dan Yunho sudah menhilang dibalik belokan itu. Ia sedikit terhibur dengan perdebatan anyara dia dan Yoochun. Tidak seperti dengan Yunho yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan gugup. Huh,

.

_Next day.._

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit gontai di lorong kelasnya. Wajah manis sang flower boy Shinki High School ini terlihat tak secerah biasanya. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Ia sangat malas sekarang. Untung saja ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi tak ada yang melihat ekpresi langka ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya untuk malas meninggalkan sekolahnya ini. Bahkan, hari ini Jaejoong bolos total. Ia hanya sibuk bermain handphone-nya di UKS sedari pagi.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi readers? Jeongmal?

Ok lah kalau kalian memaksa #plakk

Author kasih tau deh..

Cekidot..

Flashback ON.

_Jaejoong pov._

_Hah, hari ini cuaca cerah. Hoaaaaam, tapi ngantuk sekali. Gara-gara tugas Kim Seonsangnim, semalaman harus lembur mengerjakan tugas yang sanget aneh itu. Kenapa seenaknya begitu memberi tugas. Dasar seonsaengnim aneh~_

_"Yunho oppa.. bla.. bla.."_

_Eh? Kok aku kaya' denger ada yang ngomongin si culun itu yah? Siapa?_

_"Bla... bla... Yunho... bla... bla..."_

_Mwo? Jadi kumpulan para yeoja itu?_

_Aigoo~ apa mereka sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans si culun itu? Mereka buta? Hahahaha..._

_"Huwaaaaaaa.. Daebak! Tadi Yunho oppa mendapat nilai sempurna loh di pelajaran Kimia. Daebak!"_

_Eh apa? Nilai sempurna? Omo!_

_Eump, sedikit menguping boleh dong.._

_"Mwo? Jinjja? Wah, dia benar-benar pintar yah."_

_"Oh ya, dia juga mendapat nilai A++ di pelajaran musik, math, biologi dan olahraga loh. Seonsaengnim bahkan terus memujinya. Daebak!"_

_Jinjja? Nilai A++? Ish, jeongmal?_

_"Eum, tapi dia masih kalah dengan Jaejoong oppa yang mendapat nilai A++ di pelajaran Fisika. Yunho oppa hanya mendapat A+."_

_Aku padamu gadis kepang dua. Kau masih ingat dengan flower boy shinki high school ini ternyata. Kekeke.._

_"Mereka membuatku iri saja. Aku bahkan tak melampaui nilai B. Ish, jinjja!"_

_"Wah, sekarang Yunho oppa saingan berat Jaejoong oppa yah. Wah, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu nilai mereka sampai ujian percobaan dua minggu depan? Siapa yah yang akan menjadi peringkat pertama? Tetap Jaejoong oppa ataukah Yunho oppa dapat mengalahkannya."_

_"Waaah, ide bagus! Aku dukung Jaejoong oppa!"_

_"Aku Yunho oppa saja ah. Dia sangat baik padaku."_

_Tapi ide bagus juga. Skor ujian percobaan akan di paralel. Dan akan di umumkan di papan pengumuman. Kekekeke..._

_Eh, tapi nilai-nilai Yunho sungguh fantastis... Aish, jinjja! Yunho benar-benar membuatku stress. Bahkan yang lain pun sudah membandingkanku dengannya. Ish, mood ku jadi jelek kan. Huh, dasar culun._

_Sudahlah, lebih baik dipikir nanti saja. Aku ini Kim Jaejoong. Akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Kekeke..._

_'bla...bla...Jaejoong...bla'_

_Eh? Kenapa seperti ada yang membicarakanku lagi yah? Siapa?_

_'Nde. Yunho...bla...bla...bla...'_

_Kenapa ada nama Yunho juga? Apa lagi ini? Siapa yang membicarakanku?_

_Mwo? Kim seongsae, Luna seongsae, dan Kang seongsae yang membicarakanku dan Yunho?_

_Menguping lagi ahh~_

_"Nde. Yunho memang anak yang sangat pintar dan juga sopan. Dia sangat penurut. Benar-benar siswa teladan." Mereka memuji Yunho?_

_"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong. Dia juga sangat pintar dan jenius. Yah, walaupun sikapnya sangat jelek."_

_Ish, dasar Kim Seonsaengnim. Terus saja dia menyinggung kelakuanku. Huh,_

_"Yunho memang saingan berat Jaejoong. Mungkin saja Jaejoong akan tersaingi olehnya. Yunho bahka lebih cekatan ketimbang Jaejoong." cekatan? Masa' sih?_

_"Jinjja! Jaejoong selalu menempati peringkat pertama dalam ujian apapun. Apa kali ini dia harus turun peringkat?"_

_OMO! Shireoyo! Apa kata dunia jika mereka tau kalau Kim Jaejoong kalah dengan si cupu Yunho?_

_"Mungkin saja. Sifat dan sikap Yunho yang baiklah yang akan menjadi pertimbangan menjadikannya peringkat pertama seandainya nilai mereka berdua sama."_

_"Jadi apa Jaejoong akan benar-benar tak akan menjadi peringkat pertama lagi?"_

_"Mungkin~"_

_Ish, jinjja! Jinjja! Jinjja! JUNG YUNHO MATILAH KAU!_

Flashback OFF.

Author pov.

Jaejoong masih saja berjalan entah kemana tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja. Penat~

Jaejoong juga terus menggerutu karena sedari tadi iPhone disakunya terus mengeluarkan getaran-getaran aneh karena banyak sekali message ataupun e-mail yang masuk dari para yeojachingu namja tampan ini.

"Ck, menyusahkan!"

Maklumlah, dengan statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim's Corp. dan ditambah dengan ketampanan dan kemanisan wajah yang tiada tara, Jaejoong akan dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan apa yang Ia mau. Termasuk dengan yeojadeul genit yang dengan senang hati mau menjadi yeojachingunya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang Ia kencani. Kencan Itu pun bukan uri Jaejoong yang meminta kok. Tapi yeojadeul genit itulah yang mengemis-ngemis. Jaejoong hanya memenuhi permintaan karena tak tega dengan para yeoja genit itu terus mengemis padanya.

Jaejoong telah mengencani dari yeoja yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA sampai dengan tante-tante girang yang pecinta brondong muda. Tak dipungkiri 99,9% dari mereka adalah yeoja-yeoja seksi yang punya tubuh semok dan menggoda. Tipe yeoja yang tak tau malu karena menggunakan pakaian super mini yang akan menampakkan lekuk tubuh bahenol mereka. Suatu kenikmatan bagi para pria hidung belung untuk menikmatinya.

Tapi ternyata tubuh-tubuh itu sama sekali tak menggoda iman uri Jaejoongie. Ia sadar bahwa statusnya sekaranglah yang membuat para yeoja itu mendekatinya. Coba saja kalau dia tukang becak^^, mana mungkin yeojadeul itu mau mendekatinya? Huh, matrealistis.

"Huh, kau ini kenapa Kim Jaejoong? Mana mungkin namja culun sepertinya dapat mengalahkanmu? Ayolah~kau ini flower boy Shinki High School." Jaejoong terus bergumam kecil. Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan hati kecilnya.

Jaejoong ternyata mulai tak tenang semenjak kejadian lima hari lalu dikantin. Yah, Jung Yunho. Namja culun yang mungkin, oh no! Bukan mungkin, tapi sudah menjadi rivalnya secara tidak langsung. Kedudukannya sebagai pemegang juara pertama selama ini terancam. Jika sampai kedudukan itu benar tergeser, tamatlah riwayatnya. Apakah ini terlalu berlebihan? Aniya... Ingatlah, Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang yang perfectsionist.

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Lagi-lagi iPhone nya bergetar. Menandakan satu lagi pesan diterimanya.

Jaejoong mengambil iPhone itu dari sakunya. Dengan malas membuka lock phone dan membaca pesan yang entah dari siapa kali ini diterimanya.

_From : Nana Kim_

_Oppa, oppa kemana? Kenapa seharian tak masuk kelas? Oppa suka sekali bolos._

_Oppa, aku sedang malas ikut ekstra. Bagaimana kalau oppa temani aku?_

_Aku tunggu di ruang baru yah? Kita 'bermain' bersama. Ok?_

_Aku tunggu ya. Jangan lupa, sayang!_

_Chao~ saranghae :*_

"Ck, dasar pelacur!" Jaejoong mendecak kecil. Tapi kemudian muncul seringai tipis di bibir cherry nya itu. Tak ada salahnya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Mungkin dengan bermain sedikit dengan yeoja seksi itu, pikirannya akan sedikit ringan.

"No problem."

.

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam terparkir di depan gerbang besar sekolah Shinki High School. Didalamnya, terlihat salah seorang namja yang duduk di jok belakang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Ia terlihat seperti kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Ish, dimana sih handphone ku itu?" gerutunya tak jelas.

"Yunho Hyung, sudah ketemu atau belum? Lama sekali~" kini racau seorang namja jangkung yang berada di jok depan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Changminnie. Aku juga sedang mencarinya di tas. Tapi kenapa tak ada?" jawab namja bernama Yunho tadi. Raut mukanya nampak gelisah. Sebegitu pentingkah handphone nya?

"Sudahlah Hyung. Nanti juga bisa beli lagi. Ayolah~" racaunya lagi namja jangkung yang diketahui bernama Changmin itu. Kini jurus puppy eyesnya pun dikeluarkan. Mencoba membujuk Hyung nya itu untuk menuruti keinginannya.

"Sabar, Min-ah." Kini seorang namja imut yang menengahi keributan kecil itu.

"Tapi Hyuuung.. Aku lapaaaaaar~" lagi-lagi seorang Changmin kembali meracau layaknya anak kecil yang meminta ice cream kepada eomma-nya. Ia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya sambil memegang perutnya yang memang sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

Ctakkk

"Ukh, appo Hyung.."

"Berisik." namja bersuara husky itu menyela kegiatan merengek Changmin pada Junsu. "Hyung. Apa mungkin tertinggal di kelas? Coba periksalah!"

"Nde. Tunggu sebentar." Yunho segera keluar dari mobil Audi tersebut dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lorong kelasnya.

Yunho membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Ia sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung lorong kelas 12. Entah apa yang ada disalam iPhone-nya itu sehingga sekarang ini Ia terlalu panik. Ia hanya lupa membawa handphone-nya yang tak sengaja tertinggal dikelas. Apa sebegitu pentingkah?

"Hah..hah... Sampai."

Yunho segera membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung menuju bangku dimana Ia biasa duduk. Merogoh laci meja tersebut dan Got'cha! iPhone sudah ditangan. Hehe..

"Untung masih ada.. Ish, teledor!" Yunho menggeplak kepalanya sendiri. Merutuki keteledorannya ini.

Tak menunggu lama karena Ia tak mau dongsaengnya yang cinta makanan itu membunuhnya karena terlalu lama pergi, Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan berjalan dilorong untuk kembali ke mobil.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki-kakinya untuk membwa tubuh tinggi itu melewati lorong kelas 12 itu. Ia kembali membenarkan letak kacamata nya yang sedikit melorot sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sebelum itu,

Krusuk. Krusuk.

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Yunho mendengar suara aneh dari salah satu ruangan di lorong kelasnya. Jujur, Ia sedikit merinding sekarang. Yah, karena keadaan sekolah kali ini sudah sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih betah disekolah ini. Itupun tak ada seorangpun yang masih berada di lorong kelas itu.

Krusuk.. enghh...

Eh? Kok suara tambah aneh?

Yunho bertambah merinding mendengar suara itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri, Ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan suara tersebut. Mungkin jika Ia membuka pintu itu, Ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Yunho. Hehe..

Cklekk

.

"Ish, oppa lama sekali sih. Aku kan kangeeeen~" ujar seorang yeoja genit kepada sang flower boy kita.

Kini berdiri seorang yeoja mengenakan pakaian seragam yang sama dengan Jaejoong, menandakan bahwa Ia juga murid di Shinki High School. Tapi, lihatlah betapa seksi nya dia.

Kemeja lengan panjang yang ketat membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Dan apa itu? Dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka. Membuat kedua boobs montok nan putih itu menonjol seperti hampir keluar. Dengan sekali lirik saja sudah memberi kepuasan. Rok seragam yang super duper mini. Memberi akses mudah bagi siapa saja yang ingin melihat dan meraba butt super seksi itu. Ukh, membuat namja manapun ingin menerjangnya sekarang juga.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Yeoja itu langsung saja menerjang Jaejoong yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang serbaguna tersebut. Jujur, Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan penampilan yang cukup 'berani' yeojachingunya itu. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatan bagus baginya. Jangan di sia-siakan begitu saja. Kekeke~

"Apa kau terlalu rindu padaku, gadis?" Jaejoong membalas pelukan itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju rambut panjang itu untuk membelainya. Kemudian turun sedikit untuk membelai bibir merah yang memang sangat menggoda itu. Sementara tangan kirinya turun ke bawah sampai di butt seksi itu.

"Oppaaaa~ aku benar rindu padamu." Nana terus menyusrukkan kepalanya ke dada Jaejoong. Menempelkan erat tubuh bagian depan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah ke tubuh Jaejoong tanpa rasa risih.

Jaejoong mulai menghimpit tubuh semok yeoja itu. Menghimpitnya ke tembok sehingga benar-benar tak ada jarak antara dua tubuh berlainan jenis itu. Yeoja itu mengerling menggoda pada Jaejoong, tak takut dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi bila Jaejoong kelepasan. Seperti seorang pelacur yang memang beginilah pekerjaannya, menjual tubuhnya.

Seringai iblis kini nampak di bibir sang cassanova ini. Ia hanya tertawa dalam hati. Tak ada salahnya Ia datang kemari. Bermain sedikit dengan salah satu yeojachingu nya sedikit membuatnya lupa pada Yunho, sang rival.

"Jinjja? Rindu, eoh?"

Jaejoong mulai menggiring yeoja itu mendekati sebuah bangku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Dan setelah sampai didekat bangku pertama,

"Dasar pelacur kecil."

Srett..

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh bohai itu ke atas meja dan mendudukannya disana. Tanpa ba bi bu, Jaejoong langsung saja melahap bibir menggoda milik Nana. Meraupnya ganas tanpa ampun. Menyusrukka bibirnya ke bibir yeoja tadi. Menikmati bibir merah dan montok yang begitu manis saat Ia emut.

Jaejoong terus saja menjilati bibir merah Nana. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah itu bergantian. Lumatan itu kian menuntut. Semakin dalam dan semakin panas. Jaejoong terus saja mengeksploitasi bibir itu dengan melumat semakin dalam. Jaejoong mengarahkan kedua tangan Nana untuk mengalung di lehernya. Menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Jaejoong yang tak cukup puas dengan bibir itu segera memberi perintah yeojachingunya untuk membuka mulutnya. Ingin sekali Ia mencicipi gua hangat yang sudah lama tak di kunjunginya itu. Jaejoong mengetuk bibir itu dengan lidahnya, kemudian menggigit bibir merah itu sehingga membuat yeoja itu mengaduh.

"Ahh~ eunghh..."

Jaejoong langsung saja menyerang Nana dengan lidahnya. Mengajak lidah yeoja itu untuk bertarung dan menari bersama. Saling berbagi saliva tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Suara decakan lidah dan bibir keduanya memenuhi ruang kosong dan remang ini. Desahan dari Nana juga menambah aroma panas antar keduanya.

"Eumm.. Ungh..."

"Eumph... Hhah... Eunghhh.."

"Shhh... Huhhh.. Eumpphhh..."

Saliva sudah menetes dari bibir Nana. Membasahi sekitar pipinya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong juga tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mencoba mengelus paha putih yang sedari tadi terlihat itu. Merabanya dengan gerakan seduktive dan semakin ke atas menyingkap rok mini itu semakin tinggi. Membuat si empunya hanya bisa mengerang tertahan karena bibirnya yang masih dieksplore oleh namja itu.

"Ohhh-phahhh... Eunghhh.. Umphhh..."

Tangan kirinya kini bergerak untuk membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Nana. Dan, Got'cha! Semua kancing itu sudah berhasil lepas dengan mudahnya. Menampilkan perut seksi dan jangan lupakan dua tonjolan montok dan putih yang dilindungi oleh bra yang kekecilan itu.

"Eunghhhh, shhhhh~" Nana masih saja asyik dengan permainan Jaejoong itu.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong mulai merayap ke punggung yeojanya. Mencoba menyingkap kemeja ketat itu. Memasukkan tangannya dan mencoba merasakan kulit halusnya. Terus meraba hingga ke bagian atas dan menemukan tali bra yeoja itu. Jaejoong terus memperdalam ciumannya disamping Ia mencoba membuka tali pengait bra itu. Ingin sekali Ia merasakan dua gundukan putih seksi itu.

Cpott.

Dan voila! Pengait bra itu lepas dan langsung mencuatkan payudarah putih nan montok itu. Jaejoong hanya tertawa dalam hati. Matanya melirik sedikit ke bawah. Menikmati pemandangan isi dari bra itu. '_Big Boobs_' pikirnya.

Kedua tanggan merayap bergerak naik dengan mengelus setiap inchi kulit itu dengan seduktive. Dari paha mulus itu. Kemudian sedikit mengelus butt yang sudah terekspose sempurna itu, menapikan underware nya yang berwarna pink. Kedua tangannya kemudian mengelus punggung yeoja itu, membuat sensasi menggelitik yang aneh bagi Nana. Tangannya terus naik sampai bahu Nana. Mecoba melorotkan bra itu. Tapi,

Cklekk

"OMO!" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja culun dengan wajah yang terkejut.

T.B.C

Wajib Review

Huwaaaaaaa... gimana ff nya readerdeul?

Enak gak? *lho? =.=

Halah, jangan pikirin author yang udah sha to the rhap ini yak..

Sekarang kalian wajib review yah..

Yang mau review entar author kasih tau rahasia sesuatu deh...

Ok ok ok...


	4. LD ep 3

_Lovey Dovey ch.2_

_"Eunghhhh, shhhhh~" Nana masih saja asyik dengan permainan Jaejoong itu._

_Tangan kiri Jaejoong mulai merayap ke punggung yeojanya. Mencoba menyingkap kemeja ketat itu. Memasukkan tangannya dan mencoba merasakan kulit halusnya. Terus meraba hingga ke bagian atas dan menemukan tali bra yeoja itu. Jaejoong terus memperdalam ciumannya disamping Ia mencoba membuka tali pengait bra itu. Ingin sekali Ia merasakan dua gundukan putih seksi itu._

_Cpott._

_Dan voila! Pengait bra itu lepas dan langsung mencuatkan payudarah putih nan montok itu. Jaejoong hanya tertawa dalam hati. Matanya melirik sedikit ke bawah. Menikmati pemandangan isi dari bra itu. 'Big Boobs' pikirnya._

_Kedua tanggan merayap bergerak naik dengan mengelus setiap inchi kulit itu dengan seduktive. Dari paha mulus itu. Kemudian sedikit mengelus butt yang sudah terekspose sempurna itu, menapikan underware nya yang berwarna pink. Kedua tangannya kemudian mengelus punggung yeoja itu, membuat sensasi menggelitik yang aneh bagi Nana. Tangannya terus naik sampai bahu Nana. Mecoba melorotkan bra itu. Tapi,_

_Cklekk_

_"OMO!" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja culun dengan wajah yang terkejut._

Title : Lovey Dovey Yunjae

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy.

Apakah sang Flower Boy akan mengakuinya? | "Masih belum mengakuinya, Jae?" . "Lupakan!" | YUNJAE YAOI

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

"OMO!" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja culun dengan wajah yang terkejut.

Plop~

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar tak suka kegiatannya di ganggu. Sedangkan Nana? Ia gelagapan membenarkan pakaiannya yang sudah tak karuan karena ulah Jaejoong. Ia melompat turun dari meja dan bersembunyi dibalik badan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bertambah kesal saat Ia tahu bahwa yang menginterupsi kegiatannya adalah rivalnya, Yunho. Ia memandang Yunho tajam. Membuat orang yang dipandangnya itu sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"Nana, keluarlah!" perintah Jaejoong mutlak. Ia masih saja memandang tajam namja culun itu. Semakin membuat Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Oppaaa~" Nana mencoba menrengek.

"Keluar kubilang!" Nana keluar dengan wajah sebal setelah mendapat bentakan dan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong. Ia memandang Yunho tak suka.

"Ish, dasar pengganggu!" Nana mendesis sebal saat didekat Yunho. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan wajah merah karena marah.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa menit kedepan setelah adegan Nana berjalan keluar dengan tampang marah. Jaejoong masih saja memandang Jung Yunho yang berdiri jauh darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Yunho yang masih shock hanya bisa menundukka wajahnya. Tak berani memandang wajah garang Jaejoong.

Entah setan apa yang kini menghinggapi otak sang flower boy ini. Ingin sekali rasanya sedikit memberi pelajaran pada namja cupu ini dan membuatnya sedikit jera. Mungkin sedikit bisa membantu menyalurkan kekesalannya karena kejadian ini dan tig hari lalu di kantin.

Jaejoong mulai mendekati Yunho. Dengan langkah pelan Ia menggerakkan kaki-kaki mungil itu. Dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter ini Jaejoong berdiri. Masih menatap tajam manik hitam didepannya itu. Seringai tipis mulai terkembang di bibir cherry menggoda itu.

"Mi-mian-hae.. A-aku tak se-sengaja." Yunho membuka suaranya yang terdengar seperti cicitan tikus itu dengan sedikit bergetar. Tentu Ia masih saja shock dengan adegan french kiss ditambah rape-rape-ria tadi.

"Ck, Jung Yunho. Kau berani menggangguku, eoh?" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yunho dan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan cara seduktive. Membuat siempunya telinga menegang karena desahan tersebut.

"Mi-mianhae, J-jae. A-aku be-benar benar tak s-senga-ja." Yunho masih mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk berkata. Berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong seperti ini memang sedikit membuatnya menegang. Bagaimana tidak?

Hei! Lihatlah bibir penuh berwarna merah cherry itu. Bibir itu terlihat merah merona dan juga bengkak karena aktivitasnya tadi. Satu kancing teratasnya juga terbuka. Terlihat juga peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya, menambah kesan hot baginya. Apalagi mata doe itu saat mengerjap pelan, seakan minta diperkosa saja. Hei, Yunho juga seorang namja. Secupu apapun dia, yang nama nya namja pasti akan terangsang bila melihat wajah ini.

"Ck, tak sengaja kau bilang? Atau kau memang mau mengintipku?" Jaejoong mendelik kesal dengan jawaban tak bermutu milik Yunho. Tak sengaja dia bilang? Ck,

Jaejoong menarik kerah kemeja Yunho untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat lekuk wajah culun milik namja didepannya itu.

'_Seperti inikah mereka sebut sebagai rivalku? Apa tidak salah? Hei lihatlah namja ini. Dia sangat-sangat cupu. Bahkan pesonanya tak bisa mengalahkan para pelacur kecil-ku. Ck, dasar cupu~ lihat saja nanti._'

"Lupakan."

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh menjauhinya. Tiba-tiba merasa tak mood untuk mengerjai namja culun ini karena ingat omongan siswi-siswi yang membandingkannya dengan Yunho. Membuatnya muak saja.

Jaejoong kemudian merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar meninggalkan Yunho yang masih saja diam, memikirkan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

'_Ck, Kim Jaejoong. Kau~_'

"Omo! Changmin! Matilah kau Jung Yunho ditangan monster makanan itu~"

.

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup megah. Rumah dengan gaya klasik nuansa eropa yang sangat kental. Di dominasi warna gold yang mewah dan warna putih yang bersih. Membuat perpaduan warna yang unik bila kedua warna itu disandingkan.

Seorang namja jangkung langsung turun dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Sebuah pintu yang sangat lebar dan terbuat dari kayu yang penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran flora dan fauna yang sangat rumit. Menambah kesan mewah dan elegan dari rumah ini.

Namja jangkung itu langsung saja berlari menuju ke dapur, yang dimana terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat dapur itu.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Changmin pulang.." Changmin -namja jangkung tadi- langsung saja memeluk yeoja separuh baya itu dari belakang. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk eommanya itu.

"Waaah, Changminnie monster cute eomma sudah pulang? Hehe, manja sekali sayang." sang eomma membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis juga.

Yeoja yang berstatus sebagai itu memang sudah berumur, tapi penampilannya yang modis dan berkelas ditambah dengan wajah cantik itu dipoles sempurna membuat banyak sekali namja yang tertipu dengan umurnya, karena wajah awet mudanya itu. Mrs. Jung memang sangat pandai dalam mengurus wajahnya itu.

"Hehe, ne eomma. Eomma masak apa? Aku lapaaar~ aku belum makan seharian eomma." rengek Changmin lagi. Membuat sang eomma hanya tertawa karena ekspresi imut aegy nya ini.

"Aku pulang~" Yunho yang berjalan di belakang Changmin langsung saja mencomot roti bakar selai coklat buatan eommanya yang memang siap saji setibanya dimeja makan. Kemudian langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, kamarnya. yang melihat kelakuan anak pertamanya itu hanya bisa menggeleng heran.

"Min chagy, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu dan Yunho?"

"Biasa saja, eomma. Tak ada yang menarik. Yunho hyung masih begitu-begitu saja. Tak ada peningkatan yang signifikan. Huh, mungkin butuh waktu sedikit lama."

"Hihi, apa ini semua karena Yunho cupu?"

"Humm," Changmin hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan eommanya itu.

"Arassoe. Sekarang gantilah bajumu dulu, chagi. Setelah itu kita makan bersama. Dan panggil juga Hyung mu itu, Ne?" masih saja sibuk dengan masakannya yang hampir matang itu.

"Nde. Jatahku double ya, eomma. Kekeke~ chup." Changmin mengecup pipi kiri eommanya itu. Kemudian berlari ke kamar sambil tertawa kegelian dengan ekspresi eommanya yang Ia cium tadi.

"Changminnie.. Changminnie..."

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang serba guna itu, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir. Mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia segera memeluk bantalnya dan terlelap di kasur empuknya itu.

Tapi bagaimana, Ia malah berhenti di sebuah taman kota yang dekat dengan sekolahnya. Nampak asri dengan banyaknya tanaman hijau yang menghiasi. Jaejoong mengambil langkah menuju sebuah kursi di bawah pohon maple itu. Mencoba menikmati keindahan itu sejenak. Tapi tak bisa mengelak, Ia masih saja memikirkan namja culun itu.

Jaejoong pov.

Ukh, dasar pengganggu. Dasar culun. Cupu. Tak tau diri. Huh,

eh? Kok, jadi kepikiran si Yunho culun itu sih? Pabbo Joongie.

Apa yang bagus sih darinya? Apa benar kepintarannya dapat menandingiku? Maldo andwae! Mana mungkin kepintaran dan kejeniusan seorang Kim Jaejoong dapat di kalahkan? Jinjja maldo andwae!

Tapi eumm, dari penampilannya yang cupu itu sih sedikit memungkinkan kalau dia itu kutu buku. Kalau kutu buku pasti wawasannya luas. Kalau wawasannya luas pasti dia pintar. Apa benar sepintar itukah dia?

Ish, andwaeeee!

Bisa-bisa pamorku sebagai flower boy turun dong. Ish, mana bisa seorang Kim Jaejoong sang flower boy Shinki High School kalah dengan seorang... –ehem- Nerd Boy?

Aniyaaaa...

Plukk

eh? Apa itu? Kok serasa ada yang menepuk pundakku yah? Siapa?

Jaejoong pov. End.

Author pov.

Plukk

Jaejoong yang merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju sang pelaku.

"Jangan melamun sendirian di sini Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong mengulas sedikit senyum saat mengetahui siapa yang tadi menyapanya.

"Ho? Kenapa Hyung disini?" tanya Jaejoong yang heran karena mengapa tiba-tiba Hyung nya ini bisa berada disini. "Hyung sendirian?"

"Aniya. Aku bersama Kibum tadi. Aku dan Kibum tadi berada di toko buku seberang jalan. Aku mengantarnya untuk membeli beberapa buku. Dan saat aku melihatmu, ya aku ikuti saja." jelas Leeteuk dengan senyum 1000watt nya.

"Ck, anak itu." Jaejoong mendecak heran atas kelakuan Kibum. Sebenaranya apa saja yang ada di otak dongsaenya itu? Apa sebegitu cintanyakah pada buku-buku menjemukan itu?

"Kau sedang memikirkan anak culun itu ya?" Jaejoong melongo memandang Hyungnya itu. Sungguh, tanpa ba bi bu pertanyaan itu langsung saja mengena di otak dan hatinya.

"Ho? Eump, a-aniya, Hyung. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jaejoong mencoba mengelak pada Leeteuk.

"Ck, jangan membodohiku, Kim Jaejoong. Jelas-jelas wajahmu aneh seperti ini. Bahkan wajah ini sudah terpasang semenjak kau ditabrak namja culun itu dikantin. Gwenchana?"

"A-ani-ya! Ti-tid.. -Aish, baiklah. Kau memang benar, Hyung. Eotteokhe?" Jaejoong mengacak surai hitam itu. Ia terlihat frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Sunnguh, Ia tak mau turun pamor begitu saja hanya gara-gara seorang namja culun saudara-saudara. Sekali lagi, NAMJA CULUN!

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu." Ucap Leeteuk frontal.

JDERRR

Bagai disambar petir ditengah hujan yang lebat, Jaejoong seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan Leeteuk barusan. Apa? Menyukai? Nerd boy menyukai Flower boy?

"Mwooo? B-bagai-mana ka-kau tau, Hyung?"

"Hei, lihatlah sorot matanya, Jae. Sorot mata penuh kasih sayang yang hanya diberikan padamu itu. Ia bahkan tak memandang dongsaengnya dengan tatapan begitu." Leeteuk berkata dengan wajah yang serius.

"Maldo andwae, Hyung!" Jaejoong menggeleng frustasi.

"Dan katu tau? Sudah ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini aku melihatnya mencuri pandang padamu saat kau sedang berada di kantin. Ia terus saja menatapmu walau dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia benar-benar suka padamu, Kim Jaejoong."

"Ck, jangan bercanda, Hyung. Mana mungkin itu terjadi?" Jaejoong masih saja belum menerima pernyataan dari Leeteuk bahwa namja culun itu menyukainya.

Hei, apa kata dunia kalau mereka tau (seandainya) seorang Kim Jaejoong punya hubungan dengan Nerd Boy macam Jung Yunho? What The Hell..

(Dunia : Cocok kok. Author: *highfive* XD)

"Aku tak sedang bercanda, Kim Jaejoong."

"Ish, jinjja! Hyung bagaimana jika dia benar-benar akan mengalahkanku? Mati aku. Bahkan sudah banyak siswa lain yang membandingkan aku dengan si culun itu. Para seonsaengnim juga sudah membicarakannya. Eotteokhae?" racaunya sedikit panik.

"Kau semakin terkenal saja, Jae. Kau telah menjadi bahan gossip yang hangat bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah. Daebak!"

"Hyuuuuuung! Jangan bercanda. Maka dari itu, jika aku kalah darinya, maka satu sekolah akan gempar. Kim Jaejoong, seorang flower boy Shinki High School yang telah menjadi pemegang tetap juara paralel dikalahkan oleh Jung Yunho si anak baru. Shirreo!" Jaejoong berucap dengan sedikit histeris. Sungguh Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika itu benar terjadi padanya.

"Eump, apa kau takut menghadapinya?" Leeteuk mencoba menelisik.

"Mwo? T-takut? Aniya!"

"Apa sebegitu pentingnyakah status The First dalam paralel? Menjadi peringkat dua pun tak masalah, kan?"

"Hyuuuuung, kau seperti tak mengenal aku saja. Ayolah~"

"Ish, jinjja. Kim memang tak pernah berubah. Perfectsionist!" Leeteuk hanya heran dengan sifat Jaejoong yang selalu perfect dalam hal apapun itu. Baik sekolah, rumah, keluarga, dan apapun itu. Ia adalah sang flower boy perfectsionist.

Jaejoong nampak berfikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan statusnya sebagai The Flower Boy of Shinki High School. Jaejoong menyeringai lebar saat dirasa menemukan caranya.

"Oh ya Hyung. Katamu si culun itu menyukaiku kan?"

"Humm." Leeteuk hanya mengangguk kemudian mengernyit heran dengan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya? Mungkin dia mau mengalah denganku. Kekeke..." Tawa iblis kini terdengar dari bibir cherry itu.

"Mwo? Tapi.. Tapi perasaan tak bisa dipermainkan, Jae."

"Tenanglah Hyung. Hanya sedikit memanfaatkannya saja. Setelah itu juga aku lepas."

"Jangan sampai menyesal, Jae. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Tenang Hyung.. Serahkan padaku.."

"Ish, terserahlah.

.

Brukk

Seorang namja yang punya senyum khas angel tengah menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa empuk di appartment nya itu. Menyamankan badannya dengan merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa empuk itu. Ia terlihat sangat letih..

"Huahhh, capek. Cuaca hari panas sekali." keluh Leeteuk -namja tadi-.

"Istirahatkan matamu sebentar, Bummie. Jangan membaca terus." keluhnya lagi kepada namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Memang, sedari tadi di toko buku sampai sekarang, Kibum terus saja membaca buku-buku tebal yang baru saja dibelinya itu. Bahkan saat didalam mobilpun Ia terus saja membaca dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Leeteuk heran, apa Ia tak merasa pusing? Ah, molla..

"Nanti, Hyung." jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuat Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas merasakan kelakuan namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu.

"Waaaaaah, Hyung sudah pulang. Aku kesepian sedari tadi Hyung. Lama sekali ke toko bukunya." muncul seorang namja imut dari balik pintu sebuah kamar dengan pajangan 'Ming Kyu'. Bibirnya mengerucut imut menandakan Ia sedang sebal.

"Hehe... Mainhae, Minnie. Tadi Hyung sempat bertemu Jaejoong ditaman." Leeteuk terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang sedang manja padanya itu. Sungguh, adik kandungnya itu benar-benar imut.

"Memang Kyuhyun kemana, Hyung? Dia bilang akan menemanimu tadi." Kibum berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Eung? Kyuhyun? Molla." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia masih sebal karena orang yang dibicarakan memang tak terlihat sedari tadi. Saat Ia mencoba menghubungi, HP nya tak aktif. Menyebalkan~

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Bunny Ming. Membuatku ingin memakanmu saja."

Seorang namja tiba-tiba saja nyelonong masuk dengan senyum evilnya. Ia langsung saja memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Mengeratkan pelukannya menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang membuncah. Kata-katanya tadi membuat siempunya tubuh makin mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Kyuhyun jelek!"

"Aku tampan, Ming. Dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu atau..." Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin. Mendekap Bunny-nya itu dari depan. Seringai kecil muncul dibibirnya itu.

"Eung? Atau apa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Polos~

"Atau aku benar-benar memakanmu, Ming."

CHUU~

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir pouty yang sedari tadi sudah menggodanya itu.

Blussh~

Sungmin yang sedang berblushing ria, kemudian mendekap Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu dari sang namjachingu.

"Ukh, nae Bunny neomu kyeopta.." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Bunny tercintanya itu. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar sayang pada Sungmin melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi melihat telenovela secara live itu hanya tersenyum angel. Ia juga bahagia melihat dongsaengnya itu bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kibum? Dunianya hanya buku buku buku dan buku...

"Oh ya Hyung. Kau bilang tadi bertemu dengan Jae Hyung? Apa dia masih memikirkan si culun itu?" Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di sofa singgel dan memangku bunny-nya itu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk didepannya.

"Namanya bukan 'culun' chagi. Tapi Yunho. Jung Yunho." sela Sungmin membenarkan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Nde, nae Bunny. Ish," Cup- kembali Kyuhyun mencium pipi embem milik Sungmin. Ia benar-benar gemas melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang sangat polos.

"Nde. Dia terlihat sangat kepikiran dengan Yunho. Semua sekolah sudah membicarakannya dan Yunho. Mengukuhkan mereka berdua menjadi rival."

"Sungguh Jae Hyung itu sangat perfectsionist. Mungkin saja jika dia kalah dari Yunho nanti, dia bisa-bisa menjadi gila." Kyuhyun berucap seenak jidatnya. Tapi mungkin Ia benar. Salahkan saja Jaejoong yang terlalu perfect. Semua yang ada padanya harus sempurna tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya takut. Dia bilang ingin sedikit memanfaatkan rasa suka Yunho padanya. Apa dia ingin menggoda Yunho?"

"Mwo? Menggoda?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sontak mengernyitkan dahi mereka. Mereka hanya berfikir, seorang Kim Jaejoong sang flower boy mau menggoda seorang namja culun yang berstatus sebagai rivalnya? Oh My God !

"Aku hanya takut dia terkena tulahnya.."

"Dia sudah terkena tulahnya,Hyung. Jae Hyung suka dengan Yunho." Kibum menyela dari aksi diamnya sedari tadi. Ternyata Ia juga menyimak perbincangan para sahabatnya itu.

"MWO? Suka?" serentak mereka bertiga berteriak kaget. Membuat Kibum sontak menutup telinganya itu.

"Dari mana kau tau, Bummie?" tambah Sungmin untuk meyakinkan.

"Sangat jelas terlihat, Hyung." Kibum kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mulai berkutat dengan buku tebalnya itu. Seakan tak peduli dengan ekspresi tiga orang sahabatnya itu yang masih saja shock dengan pernyataannya.

"Tunngu saja."

.

Angin yang bertiup lembut ini menggugurkan daun-daun kering dari ranting pohon. Membuatnya jatuh berserakan diatas kulit terluar bumi yang beralaskan bentangan rerumputan hijau.

Kenikamatan alam seperti ini ternyata tak di sia-siakan oleh seseorang. Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon ini. Mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku yang terlihat sangat tebal ini. Disini, Ia mencoba mencari ketenangan, di taman belakang sekolahnya.

Ia terus bergumam tak jelas. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun karena posisi wajahnya yang terus menunduk. Sesekali keningnya berkerut karena belum sepenuhnya mencerna bahasa dari buku tebal dengan sampul hitam itu. Matanya terus bergerak zig-zag mengikuti alur membacanya.

Terlihat dari name tag nya 'Jung Yunho' , namja itu terus saja menikmati kesunyian dan ketenangan yang tercipta ini. Sampai,

Srett.. Brukk..

Tiba-tiba buku tebal itu ditarik seseorang dan di buangnya buku hitam itu ke bagian kursi lain di samping Yunho. Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa terkejut. Diangkatlah wajah culun itu dan Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik bukunya itu.

"J-jae..."

Si empunya nama kini memamerkan senyum manisnya itu. Membuat namja di depannya itu melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya karena terlalu kaget dan terpesona dengan bibir semerah cherry itu melengkung ke atas. Menampakkan senyum terindah dan tercantik yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik sikap dingin dan acuh dalam dirinya.

"Wa-waeyo, Jae? Ada masalah?" Yunho kembali bertanya dengan rasa gugup karena melihat Jaejoong hanya diam.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah Yunho rapat tanpa jarak. Sedangkan Yunho hanya sibuk bernegosiasi dengan hatinya mencoba mencari tau kenapa Jaejoong berlaku aneh padanya. Apa Jaejoong masih marah karena kejadian kemarin sore? Ia sungguh tak sengaja.

"Yun, aku ingin bicara padamu. Boleh?" Jaejoong mecoba bertanya pada Yunho yang masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya mencoba memasang tampang aegyo-nya.

Yunho menoleh sedikit dengan gugup. Apa benar ini bukan mimpi? Jaejoong memasang aegyo di depan matanya? "N-nde."

"Eump, aku dengar kau berhasil mendapat nilai A++ di beberapa pelajaran yah? Dan katanya banyak seonsaengnim yang memujimu. Bahkan banyak seonsaengnim itu bilang kau adalah saingan beratku. Iya?"

"N-nde." Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk. Jujur Ia sedikit gugup dengan arah pembicaraan Jaejoong ini.

"Kau juga sudah tau kalau aku, Kim Jaejoong, seorang flower boy Shinki High School yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik selama ini kan?" Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Dengan sengaja Ia menghembuskan wajahnya ke telinga Yunho di samping kanannya itu.

"Ukh, n-nde."

"Yang terbaik akan selalu menjadi yang terbaikkan, Yunho-ssi?"

"N-nde."

"Eump, kau tau dua minggu lagi ada ujian percobaan, kan?"

"Nde."

"Dan kau juga tau kalau nilai ujian akan di umumkan di papan pengumuman secara paralel, kan?"

"Nde."

Jaejoong mulai menyeringai kecil. Ia kembali menghadap kedepan sama seperti Yunho. Kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho. Bersandar nyaman di bahu itu.

"Yunho-ah. Aku dengar kau selalu mencuri pandang padaku saat dikantin sekolah. Apa itu benar, humm?"

"Mwo? J-jae.." Pertanyaan frontal ini membuat Yunho kaget dan gugup. Menjadi bertambah gugup karena kini Jaejoong menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Dagunya yang bersandar dibahu Yunho, membuat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Yunho.

"Eump, apa Yunnie suka dengan Joongie?" senyum manis terukir di bibir merah itu. Jaejoong mulai merangkulkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho. Sungguh, mereka seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang bermanja-manja. Kekeke...

"Mwo? A-apa yang K-"

"Jawab saja, Yunnieeee~" Jaejoong mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes Attack-nya.

"Ukh, N-nde."

"Hihi, gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memamerkan mata doe indah itu. Mengerjap pelan menimbulkan aegyo yang sungguh tiada tanding. "Eump, Yunnie. Yunnie taukan kalu cinta itu butuh pengorbanan?"

"Nde."

Jaejoong kembali meletakkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu Yunho. Jaejoong menurunkan rangkulannya untuk saling menautkan kedua telapak tangan itu. Pas~

"Yunnie bilang Yunnie cinta sama Joongie. Berarti Yunnie mau berkorban buat Joongie?"

"N-nde." Yunho menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Masih mencoba berpikir mengapa Jaejoong berlaku seperti ini padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Yunnie mengalah dengan Joongie saat ujian percobaan besok yah? Ayolah~"

"Mwo? Mianhae. Aku ti-tidak bisa." Yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir. Jaejoong memintanya untuk mengalah? Seorang Jaejoong tengah memohon pada Yunho? Maldo andwae!

"Mwo? Ayolah, yunnie.. Kalau Joongie tak menjadi nomor satu, Joongie bisa mati."

"Shireo, Jae."

"Aish, Kau ini! Percuma saja, padahal aku sudah susah-susah merayumu, sekarang kau tak mau mengalah padaku? Berani membantahku, eoh?"

Jaejoong sudah sangat sebal sekarang. Sungguh, tindakan Ia merayu Yunho sudah menurunkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit. Dan sekarang apa? Yunho langsung saja menolak permintaannya itu. Jaejoong sungguh menyesal dengan kelakuannya ini. Benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana jika seluruh isi sekolah tau, eoh?

"K-kau harus berusaha sendiri, Jae."

"Kau! Kau mengejekku? Kau mau bilang aku tak bisa bersaing secara sehat, eoh?"

"Bu-buk-"

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, Yunho-ssi. Lihatlah, aku pasti tetap menjadi yang terbaik." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Yunho tajam. Ia terlihat sangat kesal dengan Yunho. Tapi entah bagaimana, sebuah smirk kemudian muncul di bibir cherry itu.

"Dan hadiahnya, jika aku menjadi peringkat pertama dan mengalahkanmu kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku selama seminggu. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Otte?"

"B-baiklah."

"Huh, oke. Tunggu dua minggu lagi, Yunho-ssi. Dan kau akan menjadi pembantuku selama satu minggu penuh."

Dan Jaejoong mulai melenggang pergi dari taman ini meninggalkan Yunho sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan semena-mena Jaejoong padanya. Childish~

T.B.C

Wajib Review

Huwaaaaaaa... gimana ff nya readerdeul?

Enak gak? *lho? =.=

Halah, jangan pikirin author yang udah sha to the rhap ini yak..

Sekarang kalian wajib review yah..

Yang mau review entar author kasih tau rahasia sesuatu deh...

Ok ok ok...


	5. LD ep 4

_Last Chapter :_

_"Aish, Kau ini! Percuma saja, padahal aku sudah susah-susah merayumu, sekarang kau tak mau mengalah padaku? Berani membantahku, eoh?"_

_Jaejoong sudah sangat sebal sekarang. Sungguh, tindakan Ia merayu Yunho sudah menurunkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit. Dan sekarang apa? Yunho langsung saja menolak permintaannya itu. Jaejoong sungguh menyesal dengan kelakuannya ini. Benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana jika seluruh isi sekolah tau, eoh?_

_"K-kau harus berusaha sendiri, Jae."_

_"Kau! Kau mengejekku? Kau mau bilang aku tak bisa bersaing secara sehat, eoh?"_

_"Bu-buk-"_

_"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, Yunho-ssi. Lihatlah, aku pasti tetap menjadi yang terbaik." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Yunho tajam. Ia terlihat sangat kesal dengan Yunho. Tapi entah bagaimana, sebuah smirk kemudian muncul di bibir cherry itu._

_"Dan hadiahnya, jika aku menjadi peringkat pertama dan mengalahkanmu kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku selama seminggu. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Otte?"_

_"B-baiklah."_

_"Huh, oke. Tunggu dua minggu lagi, Yunho-ssi. Dan kau akan menjadi pembantuku selama satu minggu penuh."_

_Dan Jaejoong mulai melenggang pergi dari taman ini meninggalkan Yunho sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan semena-mena Jaejoong padanya. Childish~_

Title : Lovey Dovey Yunjae

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy.

Apakah sang Flower Boy akan mengakuinya? | "Masih belum mengakuinya, Jae?" . "Lupakan!" | YUNJAE YAOI

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

"Kyaaaaaaa, Omona! Apa kalian mendengar berita tentang Yunho oppa?"

"Mwo? Yunho oppa? Waeyo?"

"Yunho oppa kereeeen~ Dia menaklukan Hyun seongsaenim yang killer itu loh.."

"MWO?! Eotteokhae?"

"Saat Hyun soengsaenim memarahi siswa kelas X karena dituduh mengambil soal ujian, tiba-tiba Yunho oppa datang sambil membawa soal itu. Aku kira Ia yang mengambilnya, ternyata Ia bilang bahwa Hyun seongsaenim lah yang menjatuhkannya di parkiran sekolah. Lantas Hyun seongsae mukanya terlihat merah. Hihi.."

"Wooooaah~ Yunho oppa daebak! Pasti Hyun seongsae malu sekali. Hahaha.."

"Ish, Jinjja! Yunho oppa keren!"

"Oh ya, apa kalian juga tau tentang adegan romantis Yunho oppa dan Jinji anak kelas XI itu?"

"MWORAGO?!"

"JINJJA? ANDWAE!"

"Nde. Saat itu Jinji sedang dihukum hormat ditengah lapangan. Tak diduga, Jinji jatuh pingsan. Yunho oppa yang ada di dipinggir lapangan langsung saja berlari ke tengah lapangan dan menggendong Jinjji bridal style. Ia menggendongnya sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Woah, Yunho oppa keren!"

"Huuuuu, daebaaak! Yunho sangat jantan."

"Yunh-"

BRAAK~

Perbincangan ketiga gadis terpaksa berhenti karena suara bantingan pintu yang meninterupsi mereka. Muncul sosok Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari balik pintu itu. Menatap tajam kedepan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian Jaejoong beranjak namun dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Jaejoong mulai berjalan meninggalkan ketiga gadis bodoh -menurut Jaejoong- yang menyebalkan itu. Menimbulkan pandangan tak mengerti dari ketiganya.

"Ish, Jinjja! Lagi-lagi Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunhoooo teruuus. Dasar cupu. Nerd. Jelek. Ish, brengsek~"

BRAKK

Kembali suara gebrakan pintu terdengar. Jaejoong kembali menendang sebuah pintu dari salah satu kelas yang dilaluinya. Tanpa mempunyai peri-kepintuan, Jaejoong melenggang lagi. Kembali menginterupsi kegiatan beberapa orang disana. Berniat protes, tapi segera mengurungkan keinginannya sesaat melihat aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ish, Mwoya?! Apanya yang bagus sih dari namja macam Yunho-Yunho itu? Dasar jelek. Sudah pasti tampan aku. Dan aku juga pintar. Dia itu hanya suka cari perhatian. Semua orang membicarakannya. Dasar cupuuuuuu~ Menjijikkan! Ish, dasar Yunho brengsek~ sial !"

Jaejoong terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya. Sibuk sendiri dan tak menyadari bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Melihat tingkahnya yang lucu -bibir pouty mengerucut dan jalan yang menghentak-hentak bak anak TK sedang ngambek- membuat beberapa orang yang menjadi fans-nya berteriak kegirangan. Langka sekali moment imut Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Ish, Yunho jeleeeee-"

Jeduk-

"Ish, appo~"

Jaejoong terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah. Kembali menggerutu pelan sembari mengusap keningnya yang panas dan sakit. Sepertinya, Ia baru saja menabrak sesuatu. Atau malah menabrak seseorang? Ukh, semoga saja bukan Hyun seongsaenim..

"G-gwencha-na?"

"Gwen- MWO?! KAU?! Ish, dasar cupu!"

Raut muka Jaejoong berubah 180derajat menjadi garang saat mengetahui bahwa yang ditabraknya itu Yunho. Aneh sekali. Kenapa rasanya sudah pernah terjadi yah? Seperti de javu saja..

"J-jae? Gwen-chanayo?" ucap Yunho terbata.

"Ish, dasar cupu! Pergi kau! Dasar jelek! Tukang cari perhatian! Jeleeeeeeek~!"

Jdukk

"Ukh, a-appo Jae~"

Yunho meringis pelan saat kakinya ditendang oleh Jaejoong. Sedikit membungkuk untuk mengusap bagian yang sakit itu. Sedikit kuwalahan karena disaat yang bersamaan Ia harus mengusap kakinya, menenteng buku bawaan, dan menahan kacamatnya agar tak terjatuh saat Ia membungkuk tadi.

Melihatnya, Jaejoong hanya mendesis. Pemandangan ini membuatnya iritasi saja~

"Ish, nerd jelek~ pergi kau!"

"M-mwo?" Yunho menegakkan badannya. Membenarkan letak kacamanya. Kembali membuat Jaejoong iritasi dengan kelakuannya yang terlihat abnormal.

"ISH, DASAR YUNHO CUPU! PERGI KAU!"

Jaejoong berteriak tepat didepan muka Yunho. Memakinya dengan seenak hati. Kali ini mengundang perhatian banyak siswa yang berada disekitar mereka. Tak perduli tentang bagaimana image nya setelah ini karena telah memaki terang-terangan seorang rivalnya.

"J-jae?"

"Ish, PABBO! Tunggu aku 2 minggu lagi, Jung Yunho cupu! Dan aku akan menjadi peringkat pertama atas 'segalanya' darimu!"

Jaejoong berlalu. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan pandangan datarnya. Menghiraukan tatapan cemas dari beberapa siswa yang mengerubunginya. Sepertinya mereka adalah pengagum Yunho.

"Gwenchana."

=yunjae=

Dewi malam telah membentangkan jubah hitam keagungannya untuk setiap jengkal belahan bumi ini. Angin kini berhembus kencang. Menyibak pekatnya gumpalan-gumapalan titik embun berwarna hitam di atas kota. Mengukuhkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuh-tubuh manusia dibawahnya. Tak sampai 23 derajat. Mungkin dengan sedikit pelukan untuk saling berbagi kehangatan dan rasa nyaman.

Sorot kerlip lampu bangunan pencakar langit memekakkan retina mata. Membelah kelamnya elemen malam menjadi berwarna. Tengah malam telah berlalu, namun naungan manusia itu tak jua membubarkan diri untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan jiwa.

Layaknya Jaejoong. Tetap terjaga..

"Hoooaaaaamh~"

Gelembung-gelembung udara bergetar. Massa jenis yang ringan membuatnya harus membelah elemen bening untuk mencapai permukaan. Sampai akhirnya pecah di dasar kaleng yang posisi terjungkal ke atas.

Soda bergulir diantara dua celah bibir pouty itu. Mengalir lembut menuju kerongkongan dan membasahinya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa haus yang sedari tadi di derita. Mata sayunya yang terpejam kini mengernyit. Bibirnya terlepas dari celah kaleng dan mengatup kecut. Efek soda dingin yang ditenggaknya.

"Akhhhh.."

Pluk- Goal !

Jaejoong menghempaskan kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Menghadapkan dirinya untuk kembali menemui kejenuhan yang telah dilaluinya selama kurang lebih 5 jam lalu. Membalik lembar demi lembar jilidan kertas-kertas tebal yang memuakkan. Ia benar-benar tak main-main sekarang. Perfect lah yang harus di raihnya.

Manusia, tetap ada batas kejenuhan disana..

"Hoahhhh, Kim Jaejoong kau harus semangat ! Kau tak boleh kalah atas Jung Yunho si Nerd Boy itu. Menjijikkan~ Tunggu saja kau Yunho cupu, kau akan kalah dariku. Memang kau siapa? Huh, dasar cupu..."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Meraih bolpoint dan kembali menggoreskan tinta di atas lembaran kertas putih itu. Merancang rumus-rumus untuk kemudian mendapat jawaban atas soal yang digarapnya. Tersenyum senang atas kecocokan garapannya. Menggerutu sebal atas kekurang telitiannya.

Terus berjalan sampai pada batas akhirnya. Menggapai kenyamanan dan mulai merangkai mimpi indah untuk masa depannya.

Cklek-

Daun pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda melongokkan kepalanya dan langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat Jaejoong berada. Membentangkan selimut tebal yang diambilnya di bed ke tubuh Jaejoong. Mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Rupanya kau benar-benar tertantang dengan Yunho, eoh? Kau bahkan rela tidur malam demi belajar keras. Yunho memang pintar menarik perhatianmu, hum."

Leeteuk kembali membenarkan letak selimut itu. Tersenyum manis untuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Menutup pintu dengan hati-hati dan kembali menuju kamar miliknya.

"Fighting Jung Yunho~"

-YunJae-

_'Ish, sekarang Kim Jaejoong oppa terlihat aneh. Ia jarang sekali jumpa fans.'_

_'Nde. Yang aku dengar, sekarang Jaejoong oppa suka sekali ke perpustakaan. Ia terlihat sangat giat belajar.'_

_'Ye. Pasti karena sebentar lagi ujian. Tentunya Ia harus menjadi yang pertama.'_

_'Bagaimana dengan Yunho?'_

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Dentingan suara berhambur merdu saat sebuah garpu beradu dengan rapuhnya piring kaca. Irama konstan tercipta. Mengalun indah seakan menjadi pengiring jiwa yang entah terbang kemana.

Tak sedikitpun berkurang massa dari porsi makanan itu. Hanya garpu yang terus mengaduk-aduk makanan tak jelas. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali.

"Yunho Hyuuuuuuuuuung..."

Sengaja berucap dengan volume yang tinggi di depan telinga sang pendengar. Rasa kesal sudah membahana saat tak ada sahutan sedari tadi Ia memanggil. Yunho terjengkang kebelakang. Sedangkan Changmin tertawa nista.

"YA! Changmin, kau tak perlu berteriak!"

Yunho kembali membenarkan duduknya. Menaikkan beberapa mili letak kacamatanya yang sempat turun. Manik matanya melirik tanpa minat pada orang yang telah menghancurkan suasananya. Bibirnya membeo saat sang dongsaeng malah dengan santai melahap makanannya. Untuk beberapa puluh detik, satu porsi ramen telah hilang dengan kilatnya menuju perut sang dongsaeng.

"Hah.. Kau tak mendengarku sedari tadi Hyung. Wae?" sambungnya saat telah menyingkirkan piring Yunho. Sedikit mengusap ujung bibir klemisnya yang terdapat sisa ramen dari hasil mencurinya.

"Aniyo." Sembari menyesap softdrink-nya Yunho menggeleng pelan. Menandakan tak ada yang perlu Ia sampaikan.

Namun, elakan tak biasa sang Hyung seakan menghidupkan saklar tanda tanya luar biasa dari Changmin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Hyung kandungnya itu.

Tapi apa? Apa Ia sedang ada masalah dikelas? Atau..

Atau ini ada hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong sang rival?

Ho? Jaejoong?

Ah iya, ia pasti kesepian.

Dirasa telah mendapat kunci, seringai kecil terpahat sempurna diujung bibir manis Changmin.

"Hyung.."

"Hemm.."

"Hyung, apa kau merasa kesepian karena si rivalmu itu tak lagi mengusikmu?"

Goal attack !

Yunho terperanjat. Sontak melemparkan pandangan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Benar-benar terperangah dengan ucapan Changmin yang 100% benar itu. Ya, Kim Jaejoong sang rival. Jaejoong benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mengingat ujian percobaan tinggal satu minggu lagi membuat Jaejoong benar-benar disibukkan oleh belajar untuk dapat memenangkan taruhan Yunho.

Beberapa detik keheningan. Waktu untuk Yunho mencoba bergumam dengan hatinya untuk menyusun kata demi kata agar dapat lolos dari Changmin. Sungguh, Yunho tak bisa berkutik didepan dongsaeng imutnya itu.

"Aniyo."

"Ish, kau berbohong Hyung. Bilang saja kau merindukannya."

Changmin menajamkan retina matanya. Menatap fokus dan terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Mencoba menggodanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai dengannya. Ayolah~ seorang Jung Changmin tak akan bisa dibohongi tapi pintar membohongi. Changmin tau jika Yunho rindu pada Jaejoong.

"Ish,"

"Hahaha, salahmu sendiri Hyung. Kenapa kau menjadi nerd boy? Dasi menekik leher. Kacamata tebal. Dan apa ini rambut klemis mu? Payah~ KEREN sepertiku juga bisa kan?"

Changmin tertawa remeh diantara hentakan kunyahan giginya. Jakunnya naik turun saat Ia menelan hasil kunyahannya itu. Kembali mengisi lambung karet yang tak pernah kenyang itu dengan 3 bungkus bakpau. Tak mengindahkan wajah masam sang Hyung yang baru saja secara tak langsung dihina nya itu.

"Ish, sudahlah. Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja."

Yunho kembali membenarkan letak frame kacamatanya. Kemudian berlalu dengan beberapa buku tebal di pelukannya.

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesempatan, Hyung Jelek! Keke.."

-YunJae-

Angin lembab musim semi menelisik. Merasuki kulit dan membiaskan rasa dinginnya kepada manusia yang tersentuhnya. Oh, dingin sekali..

Yunho kembali mengeratkan mantelnya. Sesekali pula ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang menurun dan kemudian menggosok kedua telapak tangannya berusaha menemukan kehangatan.

Berjalan dari sekolahnya untuk pulang kerumah kali ini terasa sangat lama baginya. Langit memang masih sangat cerah, tapi hawa dingin ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Ia terus saja berjalan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menelisik setiap objek yang mampu tertangkap oleh lensa retinanya.

"His, dingin. Untung sudah sampai."

Cklek-

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Yunho segera membuka pintu untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Belum juga pintu terbuka sempurna, Yunho sudah membeo atas pemandangan yang dilihatnya kini.

"Anny~ eh?"

"AYOLAH MIN HYUUUUUUUUUNG~ INGAT JANJIMUUUU~"

Seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun dengan tinggi yang tak seberapa kini sedang duduk di atas punggung dongsaengnya –Jung Changmin- yang sedang dalam posisi tengkurap dilantai. Changmin sesekali terlihat meringis saat anak kecil tersebut dengan seenak dengkulnya memukul-mukul kepala Changmin dengan brutalnya. Sesaat sadar akan kedatangan Yunho, mulailah terlihat linangan bening air matanya yang kini membasahi pipinya itu.

"Hisk..."

"YA! Sakit! Turuuuuuuuuun! Hyung tolong akuuuuu~"

Tanpa do re mi, Yunho langsung saja menggamit badan mungil bocah 7tahun itu dengan kedua lengannya. Digendongnya anak kecil itu untuk kemudian didudukkannya di kursi panjang ruang tamu. Yunho lalu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Sttt~ uljima Dongie. Waeyo?"

Yunho menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap aliran air mata bening itu. Pelan, diusapnya kedua pipi itu dengan kasih sayang. Ditatapnya lembut kedua mata bulat milik anak yang duduk didepannya ini seraya mengelus kepalanya, mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Hiks, Yunho Hyung.. Changmin Hyung hiks ingkar jan- hiks janji.."

Masih dengat tetap air mata yang menganak sungai, bocah tujuh tahun yang biasa disapa Dongie ini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Manja dengan Yunho, eoh?

"YA! GENDUT! Ak-ak... Ish."

Changmin mendecih pelan. Belum juga perkataan atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai -pembelaan diri-, Changmin sudah diam seribu bahasa. Death glare mengancam keutuhannya sebagai dongsaeng jika Ia tetap meneruskan perkataannya tadi.

"Eump, Changmin Hyung memang ingkar janji apa pada Dongie? Biar Yunho Hyung yang ganti."

"Mwo? Jinjja? Yey.. Changmin Hyung janji membelikan Dongie apapun yang Dongie mau di supermarket, Yunho Hyung. Aku juga mau jalan-jalan dengan Yunho Hyung. Ayo kita bermain Hyuuuung~"

Dongie berteriak semangat dan sempat mengejek "weeek~" mehrong kepada Changmin.

-YunJae

Jeduakkk-

"Yaaaaaaaa, Bunny! Kenapa memukulku, eoh? Sakit." Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan saat Sungmin memukul kepalnya dengan sebuah kamus. Rasa kesalnya mencuat karena aksi pencuekkan Kyuhyun atas dirinya yang sedari tadi didekatnya.

"Game teruuuuuuus~"

Bibir poutynya mengerucut. Pipi chubby nya menggembung. Mata indahnya mengerjap pelan. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dan merajuk pada namjachingunya itu atas dirinya yang tak dianggap oleh Kyuhyun karena terlalu fokus pada Starcraft nya itu.

"Apa game pabbo itu lebih imut dari pada aku? Jinjja~"

"Hehe, mianhae nae sarang~"

Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan psp hitamnya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berdiri di depannya. Kemudian menariknya lembut untuk dibawanya tubuh mungil itu dipangkuannya. Memeluknya erat dan penuh kasih sayang dari belakang.

Blush~

Tak berapa lama, Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap sang namjachingu. Menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun. Menundukkan wajah sekaligus pandangannya. Lagi-lagi rona wajah itu berubah dengan drastisnya. Berawal dari marah, cemberut, blushing, dan sekarang?

"Wae?"

Sungmin masih tetap menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Sepertinya ada sinyal tak beres dengan Bunny-nya yang telah ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil dipangkuannya itu.

"Waeyo nae minnie? Ada masalah?"

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melontarkan arah pandangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sejenak menghela nafas. Entah apa, tapi sepertinya Sungmin memiliki hal yang disembunyikan dan itu hendaknya perlu dibagi kepada sang namjachingu nya itu.

"Eumm, Kyu.. Jaejoong hyung.."

Rona wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedikit serius, mata foxy nya menatap lembut sang namjachingu dibawah garis alis yang berkait. Sejenak kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia tahu apa yang tengah menyebabkan namjanya ini bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Jaejoong menjadi orang yang layaknya bukan Jaejoong yang teman-temannya kenal. Sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong langsung saja masuk ke kamar dan tak pernah berhenti belajar. Ia pun sering lupa makan. Beda dengan Jaejoong yang biasanya selenge'an dan semaunya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya kali ini.

"Nae bunny tak usah khawatri ne? Aku yakin Jaejoong Hyung baik-naik saja. Salahkan saja dia yang terlalu perfectsionis.. Huh,"

"Apa ini karena si Yunho yang resmi menjadi rivalnya itu?"

Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya itu. Ia merasa sedikit sebal dengan Yunho si Nerd boy yang secara tidak langsung telah mengubah Jaejoong Hyung-nya menjadi layaknya orang lain yang tak dikenalnya. Hei, dia dan Jaejoong benar-benar sudah sangat dekat sejak Ia masih SMP, mereka sudah tinggal bersama dalam satu apartement. Apa kakian tak sebal jika ada orang yang seenaknya datang dan mengubah sifat teman terdekatmu yang membuatmu menjadi merasa aneh dan asing? Huh,

"Sudahlah nae sarang, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Eump, bagaimana kalau kita besok ke taman bermain? Mau?"

"Jinjja?" Sontak Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Pancaran matanya berbinar cerah. Gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapih itu nampak saat Sungmin tesenyum dengan girangnya. Is terlihat sangat excited dengan tawaran Kyuhyun ternyata.

-YunJae-

Jepret !

Yah, sekali lagi Jaejoong berhasil membidik objek seorang anak kecil berpipi tembem di depannya. Waktu yang tepat saat anak kecil itu sedang memandang keatas, menengadahkan pandangan matanya pada sebuah benda berwarna pink yang akan berasa manis bila lumer dimulut. Mata anak berpipi tembem itu menatap lapar pada gumpalan permen kapas yang tergantung jauh diatasnya itu. Tinggi badannya yang tak seberapa itu membuatnya tak bisa menggapai permen kapas itu. Dan aku rasa Ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya..

Sekali lagi, Ia memfoskuskan lensanya pada sang objek yang tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kini sang objek, anak berpipi tembem itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa Ia benar-benar ingin memakan permen kapas itu?

Hana.. deul.. set.. Jepret !

Kekeke, lihatlah! Betapa imutnya kau pipi tembem...

Tak tahan melihat mimik muka sang pipi tembem, Jaejoong segera mengayunkan kaki mungilnya menuju sang pipi tembem. Menengadahkan tangannya untuk menggadapai permen kapas berwarna pink yang sepertinya sedari tadi sudah menjadi incaran sang pipi tembem.

Raut muka sang anak berubah masam dan mempoutkan bibirnya dan membulatkan pipinya yang sudah bulat itu saat mengetahui Jaejoong dengan sengaja mengambil permen kapas itu. Membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli dengan ekspresi absurd itu.

"Kau mau ini?"

Tercekat anak tersebut saat orang yang telah mengambil permen kapas incarannya kini malah berjongkok didepannya. Bibirnya membeo lucu saat Jaejoong menyerahkan permen kapas incarannya dengan sejuta watt senyum dibibir cherrynya.

Manik mata sipit tersebut lalu menjelajah keseluruh badan Jaejoong. Seakan pikiran anak kecilnya yang liar mencoba berdebat dengan hati dan akalnya tentang 'apakah ahjushi ini orang yang baik atau jahat?'

"Hei, kau mau permen ini kan?"

Jaejoong mengayunkan permen kapas itu kekanan dan kekiri, seolah menggoda sang anak untuk segara mengambil permen yang sudah dibelinya itu. Ia terkikik dalam hati saat melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi anak pipi tembem didepannya itu.

Untuk beberapa detik kemudian anak berpipi tembem itu menganggukkan kepalanya imut sebagai tanda Ia menerima pemberian sang namja asing yang menawarkannya sebuah permen kapas.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Annyeong, Jung Dongho imnida. Bangapta Hyung~"

Senyum manis tercetak sempurna di bibir Jaejoong. Ia benar ingin tertawa karena melihat cara makan sang pipi tembem alias Dongho yang sangat lahap.

Jaejoong kembali menyiapkan polaroid putih di genggamannya. Mundurkan langkahnya untuk beberapa jarak bersiap untuk kembali memotret Dongho pipi tembem itu. Menengadahkan kamera dan mencoba mencari fokus yang sesuai. Menunggu beberapa detik untuk mencari momen yang pas.

3 2 1

Jepret !

Sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Ia berhasil mengabadikan mimik lucu Dongho yang membuatnya benar-benar tertawa lepas. Sungguh tak ada salahnya ia pergi ke taman bermain ini bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Leeteuk Hyung, ia jadi benar-benar stress dan lupa akan rivalnya yang sudah sangat mengganggu pikirannya itu.

"Dongie~"

=yunjae=

"Hyung, ayo kita naik rollercoaster itu lagiii~ Itu asik, Hyung."

"Dongie, Hyung pusing. Kita istirahat dulu, ne?"

"Ish, ayolah Hyuuung.. Atau kita naik kora-kora dulu? Tornado? Huwaaaa, ayooooo~"

"Ish, istirahat sebentar gendut!"

"Ish, Dongie tak gendut, Changmin Hyung!"

"Gendut!"

"Bukan! Dongie hanya chubby!"

"Kau genduuuuuut!"

"Bukaaaaaaaaan!"

"Hey! Sudahlah! Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalian berdua tunggu disini!"

"Aku tidak mauuuuuu~ Changmin Hyung jahat. Aku tidak mau dengan Changmin Hyung. Aku dengan Yunho Hyung!"

"Ukh, tapi dongie-ya, Yunho Hyung ingin ke toilet. Dongie disini sebentar ne?"

"Andwaeeeeeeeee~"

"Ish, berisik gendut !"

"Huwaaaaa, tuh kan, Changmin Hyung itu jahat, Yunho Hyung."

"M-mwo? A.. Ish, dasar gendut." gerutu Changmin pelan. Tergagap saat kembali menerima deathglare mengerikan dari Hyung-nya itu. Ia benar-benar kikuk.

"Ya sudah, Ayo Dongie ikut Hyung. Dan kau Changmin, tunggu disini sebentar!"

Yunho membenarkan sedikit letak kecamatanya. Untuk kemudian berjongkok didepan Dongie dan menengadahkan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, Hyung gendong!"

Hup- Dongie melangkah pelan, maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekat pada Yunho. Untuk kemudian, badannya terasa melayang diudara karena Ia sudah berada di diapitan tangan Yunho. Yunho berbalik yang otomatis membuat tubuh Dongie berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Dongie melambaikan tangannya kepada Changmin. Dan jangan lupa dengan "weeek~" acara mehrong-nya yang membuat gemas siapapun. Setidaknya, pengecualian bagi Changmin.

"Ish, gendut~"

.

"DONGIE~ DONGIE DIMANA KAU? DONGIE? ISH, JINJJA! CHANGMIN-AH~"

=yunjae=

Jaejoong pov.

Jepret~

"Dongie~"

Ya! Blur~

Ukh, kenapa si pipi tembem menoleh sih? Membuat gambarnya menjadi blur~

"Ya! Dongie-ah! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ukh, sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang disini. Kenapa suaranya mirip sekali dengan si nerd itu yah? Omo!

"K-KAU?!/Jae!"

Omo! Omo! Omo!

Apaan itu? Kenapa si culun itu disini? Ish, dasar jelek! Mengganggu suasana saja..

"Jae, kenapa kau disini?"

Mwo?! Pertanyaan apa itu? Kenapa aku disini? Memang kenapa kalau aku disini? Tidak boleh apa? Apa ini taman bermain milik nenek moyangnya apa? Dasar nerd menyebalkan!

Sungguh aku heran. Kenapa semua siswa disekolah suka sekali membicarakannya? Apa dia lebih menarik dariku? Bullshit~

Hei, lihatlah penampilannya yang nerd itu! Jangan lupakan kacamatanya yang selalu ada diatas hidungnya itu! Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iritasi. Mana mungkin orang akan lebih memeilih dia dari pada seorang Kim Jaejoong sang flower boy sekolah yang super tampan ini? Butalah mereka yang lebih memilih nerd didepanku ini. Dasar cupu!

"J-Jae? Wae geurae?"

"DASAR CUPU JELEK !"

Ish, dari pada aku pusing melihatnya terus jika aku disini, lebih baik pergi saja. Sial, dia mengganggu acaraku saja. Dan apa itu tadi? Jadi si tembem itu adiknya? Jauh berbeda!

Jae pov. End.

.

"Yunho hyung kenal dengan Hyung cantik tadi?"

Yunho menoleh saat acaranya memandangi kepergian Jaejoong diinterupsi oleh tarikan-tarikan kecil di ujung kemejanya. Kemudian berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak kecil didepannya itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Eump, dia itu teman Hyung."

"Oooh.." bibir kecil itu membeo lucu.

"Apa Hyung tadi yang memberimu permen kapas ini?"

"Eump, manis Hyung." Dongie menganggung imut, masih dengan tetap memakan permen kapas itu. Entah, Yunho tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'manis' dalam perkataan Dongie. Permen kapas atau kah Jaejoong?

Mengundang Yunho untuk tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Sungguh imut adiknya ini.

=yunjae=

Anyeongirang mal Hello Hello ijen Goodbye Goodbye  
Mariya saranghandan mariya mot ineundan mariya  
Dashi doraoran mariya  
Aniya ije waso igon aniya nowa na jongmal saranghaetjana

_**[FT Island – Hello Hello]**_

Ia menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Sedikit terusik dengan nada dari iPhone miiliknya yang bergetar disaku celana.

Terbangun. Membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Memfokuskan retina untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya yang tertangkap. Mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Merenggangkan sedikit badannya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya menelungkup dalam lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Menguap kecil dengan gaya khas selayaknya orang bangun dari tidurnya.

Tak lama, muncul lipatan didahinya. Terheran saat Ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan suasana disekitarnya. Suasana kantin yang biasanya ramai dan riuh, sekarang menjadi sepi senyap. Bukan, bukan disana tidak ada seorangpun. Jumlah orangnya pun aku rasa semakin banyak saja. Kantin ini terasa sangat penuh.

Semakin membentuklah lipatan didahinya itu, ditambah dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat sesaat menyadari bahwa orang-orang disana sedang memandang pada satu arah. Dan kau tau kepada siapa mereka mendang? Dia, Jung Yunho.

Yunho menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Ia merasa sangat aneh sekarang. Masih belum mengerti kenapa semua orang itu menaruh pandangan padanya? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Molla~

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ menikahlah dengankuuuuuuuuuu~ BRUKK"

Yunho membelalakkan mata musangnya. Terkejut dengan tindakan ajaib seorang gadis di sebelah kanannya, berteriak sangat kencang tapi kemudian malah pingsan. Hei, ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Annyeong Yunho chagi~"

Yunho kembali melebarkna secara maksimal kelopak matanya. Dentuman dadanya bergerumuh saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya kini. Seorang yeoja dengan tinggi semampai dan kulit putih. Terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Yuri-ah~"

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ini ff author setelah melaksanakan mid semester.

Terimakasih, ternyata masih ada yang mengharapkan ff author.

Gomawooooooooooooo...

Oh ya, baca ff author yang lain juga yah! Jangan lupa REVIEW nya yang Membangun! XD


	6. LD ep 5

LOVEY DOVEY CHAPTER 5

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy.

Apakah sang Flower Boy akan mengakuinya? | "Masih belum mengakuinya, Jae?" . "Lupakan!" | YUNJAE YAOI

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

**Special : Jaejoong side**

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

Anyeongirang mal Hello Hello ijen Goodbye Goodbye

Mariya saranghandan mariya mot ineundan mariya

Dashi doraoran mariya

Aniya ije waso igon aniya nowa na jongmal saranghaetjana

**_[FT Island – Hello Hello]_**

Ia menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Sedikit terusik dengan nada dari iPhone miliknya yang bergetar disaku celana.

Terbangun. Membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Memfokuskan retina untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya yang tertangkap. Mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Merenggangkan sedikit badannya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya menelungkup dalam lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Menguap kecil dengan gaya khas selayaknya orang bangun dari tidurnya.

Tak lama, muncul lipatan didahinya. Terheran saat Ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan suasana disekitarnya. Suasana kantin yang biasanya ramai dan riuh, sekarang menjadi sepi senyap. Bukan, bukan disana tidak ada seorangpun. Jumlah orangnya pun aku rasa semakin banyak saja. Kantin ini terasa sangat penuh.

Semakin membentuklah lipatan didahinya itu, ditambah dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat sesaat menyadari bahwa orang-orang disana sedang memandang pada satu arah. Dan kau tau kepada siapa mereka mendang? Dia, Jung Yunho.

Yunho menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Ia merasa sangat aneh sekarang. Masih belum mengerti kenapa semua orang itu menaruh pandangan khusus apa yang terjadi sekrang? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Yunho membelalakkan mata musangnya. Terkejut dengan tindakan ajaib seorang gadis di sebelah kanannya, berteriak sangat kencang tapi kemudian malah pingsan. Hei, ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Annyeong Oppa~"

Yunho kembali melebarkan secara maksimal kelopak mata musangnya. Dentuman dadanya bergerumuh hebat saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya kini. Seorang yeoja dengan tinggi semampai dan kulit putih. Terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Yuri-ah~"

Yunho . Jaejoong

"Cukup dengan mengepel seluruh kamar mandi lantai kelas dua belas, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk membayar semua kelakuanmu tadi."

"APA? KAU GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Cepat laksanakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menambah hukumanmu menjadi lebih berat. Dan ingat, aku ini Seongsanim, Jae. Jadi bersikaplah lebih sopan sedikit!"

Terperangahlah siapa saja manusia yang berada radius beberapa meter dari sumber suara keras tersebut. Hanya percakapan singkat sebenarnya, tapi ini terasa sangat menggemparkan kala yang bercakap dengan tone 8 oktaf itu adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yang membuat ini lebih menarik adalah kala Jaejoong berteriak dengan keras kepada lawan bicaranya -dengan tanpa sopan santun- yang ternyata adalah Guru Biologi yang tadi mengajarnya.

Hanya karena Jaejoong yang tertidur dalam kelas dan kemudian terbangun untuk pergi ke toilet -karena ini memang panggilan alam dan itu tanpa ijin- membuat sedikit geram dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang bisa dikatakan sok itu.

Dan sekarang, jadilah Jaejoong sang Flower Boy sedang mengepulkan asap di kepalanya karena tak terima dengan alasan bodoh –menurutnya- untuk memberinya hukuman. Ia merasa itu masih dalam batas wajar dari pada Ia dengan seenak jidatnya maju kedepan kelas dan dengan gamblangnya mengungkapkan bagaimana dua hari yang lalu sedang berbuat mesum dengan diruangannya. Ini benar-benar gila!

"YA! DASAR SEONGSAENIM GILA!"

Brak

"YA! JANGAN MENGATAI GURUMU SENDIRI, KIM JAEJOONG! CEPAT LAKSANAKAN SEBELUM KUTAMBAH HUKUMANMU DAN MEMANGGIL ORANGTUA MU KESINI!"

Stare. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan murid memandang takjub dengan keberanian (re: ke-kurangajaran) seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan mengatai 'gila' kepada gurunya sendiri. Sungguh, mereka tak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong, terbuat dari apa hatinya itu? Akankah dari batu? Kenapa sama sekali tak ada rasa hormat maupun rasa takut dalam menghadapi siapa saja termasuk juga guru yang sudah dianggap sangat killer bagi 80% siswa disini.

Kembali mengumpatlah sumpah serapah sekaligus kata-kata tak senonoh itu bibir Jaejoong, sepeninggalnya dari hadapannya. Ia masih saja tak bisa menerima atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Ia tak akan sudi menjalani hukumannya itu. Untuk apa dia menjalani hukuman yang akan berdampak buruk bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Huh, bisa-bisa Ia ditertawakan seluruh sekolah dan hancur lebur sudah pamor yang selama ini sudah Ia bangun dengan susah payah –dengan menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang pembangkang seperti sekarang lah Ia menjadi seorang Flower Boy.

Tapi, mengingat perkatan terakhir , membuat Jaejoong juga harus berpikir ulang. Orang tua? Orang tuanya akan dipanggil kesini? Hell NO!

_'... Cepat laksanakan sebelum kutambah hukumanmu dan memanggil orangtua mu kesini!'_

"YA! DASAR GILA AKUT! SEONGSAENIM PABBOOOO~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Melepuh? Jae tanganmu melepuh?"

Kembali tanpa suara, Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia sedikit pusing dengan suara Yunho yang terus saja mengoceh didepannya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini hobi barunya? Seperti perempuan saja -pikir Jaejoong. Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain sehingga Ia masih saja terus berdiri disini dan terus saja menatapnya dengan pebuh kasihan seakan Jaejoong adalah anak jalanan yang baru saja dipukuli oleh preman jalanan.

"YA! Jae! Jawab! Tanganmu melepuh! Lihat lukamu! Kau harus diobati!"

"CIH! APA PEDULIMU TUAN JUNG YANG TERHORMAT! MEMANG KAU SIAPA HAH?"

"Jae? Ayo obati lukamu!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. Keberadaan Yunho disini benar-benar membuat ubun-ubunny a pecah. Kenapa kejadian seharian ini selalu berhubungan dengan pemuda bodoh ini? Ada apa dengannya? Sok!

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenernya gak cuman segini panjangnya, itu tadi juga cuman potongan awal dan akhir doang. Kalian bisa liat di

_**www . aiueo4 . wordpress . com  
**_

aiueo4

aiueo4

aiueo4

Terima kasih sangat untuk viewers yang sampek 8033! Gak nyangka :)

Dan sekali lagi, GUE GAK TERIMA BACOTAN GAK PENTING DARI PARA PECUNDANG YANG BISANYA NGUMPAT LEWAT BELAKANG!


	7. LD 5 Full Chapter

FULL CHAPTER 5

Langit biru. Hamparan langit biru yang cerah ini terasa sangat menyejukkan kala dipadu dengan angin dingin yang menyapu kulitmu. Sangat indah kala dipandang apalagi dihayati dengan sepenuh hati.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Jae. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa kau seakan membuat Jung Yunho itu sebagai mainanmu? Kau juga sudah bertindak berlebihan dengan mempermainkan sesuatu yang mungkin ini akan sulit untuk diselesaikan -hatinya. Yah, entah hatinya terpengaruh atau tidak dengan rayuanmu itu. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Jae."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku adalah aku. Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dan Kim Jaejoong adalah nomor Satu."

Memang benar sulit untuk berubah kala watak angkuh seseorang sudah mendominasi dari awal. Sifat perfectsionis ini memang sudah melekat seperti lem di hati terdalam Jaejoong. Ini memang sangat sulit juga sangat membingungkan. Tapi, seharusnya, setidaknya Jaejoong tidak mendahuli takdir dengan terus angkuh mengatakan bahwa Ia selalu akan menjadi nomor satu. Seharusnya Ia tau, bahwa Tuhan bisa saja merubahnya sewaktu-waktu.

Dan, semuanya kini telah berubah...

LOVEY DOVEY CHAPTER 5

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sang Perfectsionist harus mengakui 'kehebatan' sang Nerd Boy.

Apakah sang Flower Boy akan mengakuinya? | "Masih belum mengakuinya, Jae?" . "Lupakan!" | YUNJAE YAOI

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

**Special : Jaejoong side**

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

Anyeongirang mal Hello Hello ijen Goodbye Goodbye

Mariya saranghandan mariya mot ineundan mariya

Dashi doraoran mariya

Aniya ije waso igon aniya nowa na jongmal saranghaetjana

**_[FT Island – Hello Hello]_**

Ia menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Sedikit terusik dengan nada dari iPhone miliknya yang bergetar disaku celana.

Terbangun. Membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Memfokuskan retina untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya yang tertangkap. Mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Merenggangkan sedikit badannya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya menelungkup dalam lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Menguap kecil dengan gaya khas selayaknya orang bangun dari tidurnya.

Tak lama, muncul lipatan didahinya. Terheran saat Ia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan suasana disekitarnya. Suasana kantin yang biasanya ramai dan riuh, sekarang menjadi sepi senyap. Bukan, bukan disana tidak ada seorangpun. Jumlah orangnya pun aku rasa semakin banyak saja. Kantin ini terasa sangat penuh.

Semakin membentuklah lipatan didahinya itu, ditambah dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat sesaat menyadari bahwa orang-orang disana sedang memandang pada satu arah. Dan kau tau kepada siapa mereka mendang? Dia, Jung Yunho.

Yunho menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Ia merasa sangat aneh sekarang. Masih belum mengerti kenapa semua orang itu menaruh pandangan khusus apa yang terjadi sekrang? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Yunho membelalakkan mata musangnya. Terkejut dengan tindakan ajaib seorang gadis di sebelah kanannya, berteriak sangat kencang tapi kemudian malah pingsan. Hei, ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Annyeong Oppa~"

Yunho kembali melebarkan secara maksimal kelopak mata musangnya. Dentuman dadanya bergerumuh hebat saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya kini. Seorang yeoja dengan tinggi semampai dan kulit putih. Terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Yuri-ah~"

Yunho . Jaejoong

"Cukup dengan mengepel seluruh kamar mandi lantai kelas dua belas, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk membayar semua kelakuanmu tadi."

"APA? KAU GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Cepat laksanakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menambah hukumanmu menjadi lebih berat. Dan ingat, aku ini Seongsanim, Jae. Jadi bersikaplah lebih sopan sedikit!"

Terperangahlah siapa saja manusia yang berada radius beberapa meter dari sumber suara keras tersebut. Hanya percakapan singkat sebenarnya, tapi ini terasa sangat menggemparkan kala yang bercakap dengan tone 8 oktaf itu adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yang membuat ini lebih menarik adalah kala Jaejoong berteriak dengan keras kepada lawan bicaranya -dengan tanpa sopan santun- yang ternyata adalah Guru Biologi yang tadi mengajarnya.

Hanya karena Jaejoong yang tertidur dalam kelas dan kemudian terbangun untuk pergi ke toilet -karena ini memang panggilan alam dan itu tanpa ijin- membuat sedikit geram dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang bisa dikatakan sok itu.

Dan sekarang, jadilah Jaejoong sang Flower Boy sedang mengepulkan asap di kepalanya karena tak terima dengan alasan bodoh –menurutnya- untuk memberinya hukuman. Ia merasa itu masih dalam batas wajar dari pada Ia dengan seenak jidatnya maju kedepan kelas dan dengan gamblangnya mengungkapkan bagaimana dua hari yang lalu sedang berbuat mesum dengan diruangannya. Ini benar-benar gila!

"YA! DASAR SEONGSAENIM GILA!"

Brak

"YA! JANGAN MENGATAI GURUMU SENDIRI, KIM JAEJOONG! CEPAT LAKSANAKAN SEBELUM KUTAMBAH HUKUMANMU DAN MEMANGGIL ORANGTUA MU KESINI!"

Stare. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan murid memandang takjub dengan keberanian (re: ke-kurangajaran) seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan mengatai 'gila' kepada gurunya sendiri. Sungguh, mereka tak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong, terbuat dari apa hatinya itu? Akankah dari batu? Kenapa sama sekali tak ada rasa hormat maupun rasa takut dalam menghadapi siapa saja termasuk juga guru yang sudah dianggap sangat killer bagi 80% siswa disini.

Kembali mengumpatlah sumpah serapah sekaligus kata-kata tak senonoh itu bibir Jaejoong, sepeninggalnya dari hadapannya. Ia masih saja tak bisa menerima atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Ia tak akan sudi menjalani hukumannya itu. Untuk apa dia menjalani hukuman yang akan berdampak buruk bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Huh, bisa-bisa Ia ditertawakan seluruh sekolah dan hancur lebur sudah pamor yang selama ini sudah Ia bangun dengan susah payah –dengan menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang pembangkang seperti sekarang lah Ia menjadi seorang Flower Boy.

Tapi, mengingat perkatan terakhir , membuat Jaejoong juga harus berpikir ulang. Orang tua? Orang tuanya akan dipanggil kesini? Hell NO!

_'... Cepat laksanakan sebelum kutambah hukumanmu dan memanggil orangtua mu kesini!'_

"YA! DASAR GILA AKUT! SEONGSAENIM PABBOOOO~"

Dengan wajah masam dan tetap dengan pandangan mata yang membunuh, Jaejoong melangkah dengan –terpaksa- membawa peralatan kebersihan yang tadi dilemparkan oleh di depannya. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong juga takut kalau-kalau sampai ayahnya dipanggil ke sekolah dan diberitahukan bahwa anaknya yang tampan ini telah bersikap kurang ajar dengan berlaku seenaknya dan jangan lupa dengan mulut Jaejoong yang besar itu. Yang ada dia mati digantung terbalik di bawah pohon kaktus yang ada di belakang rumahnya itu.

Srak srak srak~

Brak~

Dughh~

Pukul 11.42 KST. Tepat tiga menit lagi jam istirahat sekolah akan berbunyi, tak dipungkiri ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukai oleh siswa-siswa dengan otak pas-pas-an kebawah yang sulit dalam mencerna pelajaran-pelajaran. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun kita semua tahu bahwa otak Kim Jaejoong yang memang sudah pada level atas, tapi sepertinya ada alasan lain untuk dia tidak menyukai pelajaran.

Di lantai tiga kelas dua belas, koridor paling ujung barat, tepatnya di toilet khusus untuk pria masih terasa sangat sepi. Tapi, jika didengarkan dan diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka siapapun yang sudah mempunyai panggilan alam -kebelet- akan lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih baik menahannya dari pada Ia harus masuk dan mempertaruhkan hidupnya di dalam.

"Dasar gila! Apa dia tak tau aku membawa rahasia besar miliknya. Seenaknya jidat jenongnya itu dia menghukumku! Geuh, balas dendam juga tak ada salahnya. Bermain api denganku, maka kau akan terbakar habis. Dasar guru mesum!"

Srak~

Brakk Brakk Brakk

Slap Jeduaghh~

"Akhh, dasar pintu bodoh! Persetan dengan ini semua. Dasar brengsek!"

Bibir itu kembali bersumpah serapah dengan seenak udelnya saat kepalanya terantuk sebuah pintu sesaat akan berdiri dari jongkoknya. Terus saja menggerutu, tak takut sama sekali jikalau mungkin ada seseorang yang mendengarnya dan akan melaporkannya karena sudah menghina gurunya. Yah, mungkin jika benar ada seseorang yang mendengarnya, aku berani bertaruh bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengatakannya. Apa kau lupa siapa Kim Jaejoong ini? Lagi pula apa dia mau cari mati? Heuh,

Krieeett~

Pandangan tajam mematikan Jaejoong menjadi semakin mengerikan manakala seseorang yang entah Ia tuli atau apa berani-beraninya memasuki kamar mandi ini -seperti menghantar diri dalam kandang singa- dan menatap Jaejoong seperti orang bodoh. Ia menelan ludahnya sesaat otaknya yang mungkin sudah karatan itu mencerna dengan baik siapa pemuda di depannya ini.

"J-jae-joong-ssi?"

Cih, Jaejoong mendecih pelan. Mata doe itu meniti penampilan pemuda yang baru saja mencari mati itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung tali sepatunya itu. CULUN. Itulah yang dapat Ia simpulkan dari pemuda cungkring di depannya ini. Yah, tak jauh bedalah dengan Jung Yunho pabbo itu -menurut Jaejoong.

"Culun. Kemarilah!" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menuju pemuda culun di depannya yang sejak tadi hanya melongo dengan sedikit bergetar itu.

"I-iyaa.."

Jangan salahkan otaknya yang pintar atau lebih tepatnya licik itu. Jaejoong menghampiri pemuda itu dan merangkulnya, membuat getar-getar halus pemuda itu sangat terasa olehnya.

"Lee Chunhee, kau sudah menggangguku!"

"M-maaf.." Pemuda didepannya ini berkata gugup, lihatlah bagaimana badan cungkringnya itu bergetar hebat. Lihat juga matanya yang seakan menahan tangis. Wajahnya bahkan benar-benar sudah merah.

"Maaf? Ck, kau bercanda? Kau ini bodoh atau apa, seenaknya minta maaf? Gantikan aku membersihkan toilet bau ini!"

"Ta-tapi ak-" Belum sempat Chunhee mengajukan pembelaannya, Ia bahkan sudah ciut sendiri dengan hanya melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang seakan seperti singa kelaparan. Apalagi sekarang Jaejoong menggenggam erat kerah baju bagian depan miliknya itu.

"Kau mau mengelak, eoh?"

"Ti-tidak. Baiklah.."

"Anak pintar. Lanjutkan sampai bersih. Jangan sampai ada cela sedikitpun atau besok teman-temanmu akan menemukanmu tergantung dengan kaki diatas di pohon pinus samping sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Ung~" Segera saja Chunhee menggeleng dengan cepat sesaat setelah membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti seteh menjalani apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi. Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau nantinya hidupnya berjalan sia-sia hanya karena menolak permintaan Jaejoong namja sok didepannya ini.

"Geuh, dasar nerd!"

Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, seringai kecil itu muncul sesaat memandang bagaimana hidupnya benar-benar mudah. Hanya dengan sedikit mengancam Ia sudah bisa bebas dari hukuman bodoh itu. Kenapa tak sedari tadi terpikirkan? Hah,

BRAKK

Melangkah keluar kamar mandi pengap itu setelah menggebrak pintu seenaknya. Sedikit mengusap peluhnya yang mengucur dari dahinya. Jikalau kalian-kalian ini pervert, pasti berpikir bahwa Jaejoong yang berkeringat kali ini benar-benar tampak seksi. Dengan kemeja seragam putih yang basah dan sedikit menempel pada tubuhnya yang otomatis itu akan mencetak bentuk abs-nya. Lihatlah juga bulir-bulir keringat yang meluncur dari pelipis, menuju rahang kuatnya, kemudian ke leher putih jenjangnya, dan masuk ke dalam kausnya untuk melanjutkan penjelajahan selanjutnya yang tak bisa dijelaskan. PANG!

Kembali pada Jaejoong yang maih saja dengan hobi barunya yaitu 'Mengumpat'. Ia mengusap sedikit peluh di wajahnya dengan handuk putih yang Ia dapatkan dari hasil menyerobot milik orang lain. Rasanya lelah sekali, sepertinya lebih baik Ia mencari hiburan dari pada marah-marah terus.

"Geuh, pabbo! Kenapa tak terpikir dari awal? Nerd nerd aneh itu kan bisa saja kubodohi dan terbebas dari hukuman. Hah, brengsek! Ini semua juga gara-gara Jung Yunho pabbo yang super nerd itu. Kalau saja semalam aku tak terlalu lama belajar. Kalau saja semalam aku langsung tidur aku tak akan tertidur tadi. Yunho bodoh! Sial! Brengsek kau Jung Yun-"

"HYUNG!"

Jaejoong tersentak kedepan saat ada seseorang yang mengeplak kepalanya dari belakang yang dengan otomatis memutuskan keasyikannya dari menggerutui Jung Yunho rivalnya itu.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO PABBO! SIAL! BRENGS~"

"OMO! Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong langsung saja membungkam bibirnya sesaat cherry merahnya itu kelepasan mengumpat Yunho karena kaget. Aigoo~ bodohnya. Padahal yang dihadapannya ini bukan manusia biasa, kenapa bisa-bisanya Ia kelepasan menyebut nama nerd aneh itu? Setan mengetahuinyaaaa~

"Y-YA! CHO KYUHYUN PABBO!" PAK!

"Akh, sakit Hyung! Kau ini kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan otakmu itu?" Merasa sakit saat kepalan tangan Jaejoong menghantam belakang kepalanya, Setan aka Kyuhyun langsung saja mengusap di pusat denyutan itu. Dahsyat juga pukulan seorang Kim Jaejoong –pikirnya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, Ia tersenyum licik. _'Jung Yunho oh Jung Yunho.'_

"Ya! Dasar kau kurang ajar! Mau kuhajar yah?"

"Salah siapa berjalan sambil bibirmu itu mengumpat. Sedang mengumpat siapa? Nerd itu? Serius sekali menanggapinya. Apa benar kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

"YA! KAU BILANG APA? JATUH CINTA? IN YOUR DREAM!"

Jaejoong berjengit kecil saat mendengar kata 'Cinta' tadi. Apa? Cinta? Jatuh Cinta dengan si Nerd bodoh itu? Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotak Kyuhyun itu?

"Jangan terlalu sinis, Hyung! Aku lihat dia juga cukup tampan. Gebet saja dari pada Hyung membuat taruhan bodoh yang tak penting itu."

"Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan otakmu, Cho? Sudah turun pangkat? Jangan-jangan kau bodoh karena terus bermanja dengan adikku? Atau karena istri keduamu itu? Geuh,"

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Jangan jaim begitu. Kau terus-terus saja memikirkannya. Kau melamun juga memlamunkan dia. Otakmu benar-benar sudah ter-setting untuknya barangkali."

"YA! SUDAH DIAM, CHO! MENGGELIKAN!"

"YA! Jangan terus berbicara dengan suara cemprengmu itu! Kau yang menggelikan, Hyung. Masih saja sibuk dengan egomu yang tinggi itu. Apa salahnya sedikit mengalah pada namja itu. Nomor 2 juga tak ada salahnya."

"PERGI KAU CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUN~"

PAK PAK PAK

BRUGH~

"YA, KAU GILA HYUUUUUUUUNG~"

Kyuhyun aka Setan langsung saja mengambil seribu langkahnya dari pada IA harus mengambil risiko kepala belakangnya akan pecah dan Ia akan hilang ingatan hanya karena kepalan tangan Jaejoong itu berkali-kali mendarat di tempat yang sama. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan muka merah yang kemabli tersungut emosi hanya karena perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ish, dasar Cho pabbo. Kalau saja bukan karena statusmu sebagai kekasih Minnie, kau sudah menjadi tahu goreng Kyuhyun pabbo! Seenaknya saja berkata yang tidak-tidak. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai kau dengarkan apa perkataan Cho babbo itu..."

Kembali. Sekali lagi Jaejoong kembali pada menggerutunya yang sekarang IA tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun dan tetap tak jauh-jauh dari Jung Yunho sang rivalnya. Oh, bicara soal Jung Yunho, kini Jaejoong mengepalkan erat tangannya dan sedikit smirk di ujung bibirnya itu. Bukankah itu Jung Yunho yang duduk di kursi kantin?

"Haha, Jung Yunho. Mati kau.."

BRAKK

"YA! JUNG YUN- ho?" Jaejoong membeo. Jung Yunho? Bukankah yang didepannya ini benar Jung Yunho? Yunho si super nerd yang bodoh yang akan ciut jika berdiri di depannya? Tapi...

"Jae?"

Seperti mendapat sengatan listrik 2000 watt yang secara tiba-tiba, rasanya otak Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia terus saja mencoba mencerna sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ini semua? Ada apa? Kenapa seperti ini?

"Jae? Hello~" Yunho menggeraknya telapak tangannya didepan muka Jaejoong. Mencoba untuk membangunkan Jaejoong yang masih saja bertahan dengan bibir pouty yang membeo. Mungkin akan terasa manis jika kau bisa mencoba menjilatnya, Yun. Haha

_'Err~ Jung Yunho ada apa ini? Kau... ker~ YAK! Kim Jaejoong pabbo!'_

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau? Kau mengejekku? Mau kupatahkan tanganmu itu, eoh?"

"Eung? Ada apa Jae?" Yunho mengerjap pelan, masih saja bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang aneh –tidak garang seperti biasa.

Sraak~

"YA! KAU!" Yunho terangkat sedikit dari duduknya manakala Jaejoong menarik kerah kemeja bagian depan miliknya. Jaejoong menatap tajam sepasang manik sipit di depannya dengan mengintimidasi. Teringat dengan kesialannya pagi ini membuatnya kembali naik darah, apalagi setelah melihat langsung siapa penyebabnya. Kelakuan Jaejoong ini sontak membuat puluhan siswa yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Sepertinya ini tontonan yang sangat menarik bagi mereka.

"J-jae?"

"Oppa!" Mendengar suara seorang gadis di samping Yunho, Jaejoong hanya memandangnya sinis. Entah siapa gadis ini. Ia merasa tak pernah melihatnya. Persetan dengan gadis aneh ini, Jaejoong kembali mengintimidasi korban yang masih dalam cengkraman tangannya.

"YA! KAU! KAU JUNG YUNHO NERD PABBO! GARA-GARA KAU AKU SIAL! KAU PEMBAWA SIAL! CIH!"

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?"

"Pabbo! Begitu saja kau tidak mengerti? Benar-benar kau ini nerd yang bodoh!" Jaejoong mendecih sok menghadapi orang yang ada digeanggamannya ini. Bagaimana Jaejoong sebenarnya tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat Yunho yang menciut di depannya –Yunho kembali. Terus saja memberikan pandangan intimidasi agar pemuda di depannya ini bertambah ciut dan gugup.

"Kau! Jung Yunho rivalku yang nerd dan bodoh. Aku baru saja mendapat hukuman dan itu karena dirimu. Sial benar aku hari ini."

Brugh

"Akh~"

"Oppa! Ish~"

Jaejoong menebarkan senyum kemenangannya setelah melempar tubuh Yunho kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melihatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Betapa kesalnya menguap dengan cepat setelah berhasil membully pemuda lemah seperti Yunho ini. Yah, Jaejoong sangat puas sekarang. Lihatlah bagaimana senyum kemenangannya tadi, sangat menggemaskan.

BUK~

"YA! JUNG YUNHO KAMI TAMPAN DAN PINTAR. APA KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHATNYA?"

DEG!

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat sebuah bungkusan roti melayang dan menghantam belakang kepalanya. Disusul sebuah teriakan dari seorang gadis di belakangnya yang sepertinya seorang fans dari Yunho yang terlihat dari kelakuan –cari mati- nya dengan berteriak keras kepada Jaejoong hanya untuk membela Yunho yang di bully oleh Jaejoong barusan.

"Cih! Brengsek!"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menampakkan tatapan membunuhnya. Kemarahannya kali ini sudah pada ubun-ubun. Ia hanya menatap jalang pada Yunho yang sepertinya sangat kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Kembali menampakkan senyum yang membuat mereka merinding. Begitu juga dengan gadis yang melemparinya tadi, Ia bahkan sekarang sedang memukuli kepalanya karena merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Matilah kau gadis jelek!

"Cih! Kau dan mereka sama saja! Bodoh! Murahan!"

Tanpa sudi sekadar menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa gadis itu, Jaejoong langsung saja melangkahkan sepasang kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat yang seperti neraka baginya itu. Baginya, satu ruangan bersama Yunho dan mereka semua bagai dalam neraka dengan ratusan iblis jahat yang siap memunculkan amarahnya.

Seakan seperti sebuah berita hoax di internet, kabar tentang perseteruan Jaejoong dengan Yunho dan fansnya menyebar dengan cepat. Di sepanjang lorong kelas yang Jaejoong lalui, telah berkumpul banyak siswa yang berdiri seakan menyambut Jaejoong dari pulang bertanding.

'Oppa, kau keren sekali! Saranghae~'

Jaejoong mendecih kecil sesaat mendapati berbagai teriakan centil dari para gadis centil yang mengerubunginya di lorong tadi. Hanya kata diataslah yang dapat Jaejoong simpulkan dari berisiknya para gadis-gadis labil itu. Yanh, setidaknya kaleng soda hasil pemberian salah satu gadis yang diketahui fansnya itu bisa sedikit mengurangi kemarahannya. Lebih baik menenangkan diri dulu.

Brugh~

"AKH!"

"YA! PANAS! AKH~"

Jaejoong berjengit kepanasan saat sebuah cup kopi panas yang dibawa oleh seseorang tumpah ke tangan kirinya, sesaat gadis itu menabraknya barusan. Jaejoong mengernyit kecil saat merasakan panas sekaligus perih pada bagian punggung tangan kirinya. Kopi itu benar-benar panas.

"AKH! KAU TAK PUNYA MATA?"

"Kau yang tak punya mata, Jaejoong-ssi. Berjalan saja sampai menabrak."

"MWO? APA? KAU GILA GADIS BODOH?"

"Aniyo."

Jaejoong kembali meledak setelah mendengar perkataan gadis ber-rok terlalu pendek didepannya ini. Aneh. Kenapa gadis ini bisa sangat berani padanya. Apa Ia buta, tuli, atau hilang ingatan? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang bodoh?

Jaejoong mendecih pelan manakala mendapati tulisan sebuah pin dan tertempael di dasi gadis ini. 'Love Jung Yunho Community'. Lagi, Ia harus berhadapan dengan fans dari rivalnya yang sama bodohnya –menurutnya. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini sehingga berani membentaknya hanya dengan membawa nama komunitas bodoh ini. Dan juga, sebenarnya apa yang ditawarkan Yunho sehingga mereka mau-mau saja menjadi fans rivalnya itu. Uang? Wajah? Atau apa? Geuh~

"Love Jung Yunho, eoh? Benar-benar bodoh!"

"WHAT? Bodoh? Kau yang bodoh Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Dan Iya! Love Jung Yunho. Ada masalah denganmu? A-apa karena aku tak lagi menjadi fans mu? Geuh, ingat Kim Jaejoong, jangan lagi menghina Jung Yunho kami! YA! KAU! YA~"

"Murahan!"

Jaejoong tanpa sudi berlama-lama mendengarkan ocehan ngelantur gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans Yunho itu, Ia langsung saja mengambil langkah menjauhinya dengan sebelumnya memberikan decihan kecil. Dimana-mana yang namanya gadis itu menyebalkan –menurut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa semua fansnya seperti itu? Cih, murahan! Akh~" kembali berjengit kecil manakala tangan kirinya terantuk badannya sendiri. Punggung tangan yang baru saja terkena tumpahan kopi panas itu terlihat memerah, terasa sedikit perih mungkin bagi Jaejoong. Hanya sanggup meniupinya kecil karena rasanya malas sekali untuk sekadar membawa diri ke UKS untuk meminta pengobatan kecil.

Jaejoong kali ini sudah benar-benar lelah. Kejadian sial hari ini benar-benar memuakkan baginya. Dan perlu digaris bawahi adalah, semua kesialannya hari ini tak jauh-jauh dari kata 'Jung Yunho'. SHIT! Sebenarnya apa salahnya kepada mereka semua, aku rasa Jaejoong hanya bermasalah dengan Yunho seorang, kenapa jadi merembet ke semua orang. HAH!

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdentang sejak setengah jam lalu. Sedang, Jaejoong masih saja terduduk mengompres tangan kirinya dengan menggemnggam soda dingin di tangan kirinya. Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu Jaejoong hanya diam saja memandang hamparan pohon-pohon hijau di taman belakang sekolahnya itu. Terselip sepasang headset di kedua telinganya, mendengarkan sebuah lagu 'Love in the Ice' yang siapa penyanyi saja Ia tak tahu. Yah, mp3 ini bahkan milik Sungmin yang terbawa olehnya.

Sreet~

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah pulang sebelum gerbang sekolah ini benar-benar di tutup oleh sang penjaga sekolah.

BUAGHH~

"AKH!"

Sebuah hantaman keras meluncur bebas ke pipi kiri Jaejoong. Ia terpelanting keras dan terjatuh ke tanah. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah kepalan tangan melayang ke kepalanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Cih! Kau Kim Jaejoong itu?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih besar dari Jaejoong mendecih kecil dan menunjuk Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kotornya itu. Terlihat sedikit senang karena sudah memberika bogem mentahnya ke pipi Flower Boy sekolah ini.

Jaejoong bangkit dari jatuhnya sembari mengusap kecil darah yang keluar dari sobekan ujung bibirnya itu. Hanya tersenyum remeh saat mendapati 4 pemuda berseragam sekolah sebelah yang dengan muka garangnya seakan siap menghajar Jaejoong sampai mati. Sekali lagi, kesialan datang padanya hari ini.

"Cih, aku hanya heran dengan adikku yang mau dengan pemuda tengik sepertimu. Apa yang dia banggakan darimu? Aku bahkan meragukan kau laki-la~"

BAGHH BUAGH

BUAGH

SRAKK BAGHH

BUAGHH

"AKH!"

"Aku yang harusnya meragukan apa kau seorang laki-laki atau bukan, Bodoh! Kau datang dengan 3 temanmu. Hanya sekali hantam saja sudah begini. Cih!"

Jaejoong meludah kecil tepat di depan 2 pemuda yang sudah babak belur si tangan Jaejoong. Sedang 2 pemuda lainnya terlihat sudah ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya lagi. Jaejoong mengusap darah di pelipisnya yang sobek, hantaman itu sedikit membuatnya pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia masih sanggup untuk mendecih mengejek pemuda yang sudah kesakitan itu.

"Lagi pula aku tak kenal adikmu. Siapa dia? Apa salah satu dari BANYAK yeoja murahan yang menjadi pelacur kecilku dan hanya butuh uangku?"

"SHIT! KURANG AJAR! HAJAR DIA!"

BAGGH BRUK

BRAKK

BUGH BUGHH

BUAGHH

BAGHH

BRUGHH~

"JAE!"

"SHIT! AYO PERGI!"

Jaejoong memutar bolamata-nya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tadi meneriakkan namanya yang entah mengapa menginterupsi kegiatannya menghajar 4 pemuda sok tadi karena ke-4nya mereka kabur dengan memanjat pagar di hadapannya. Bodoh! Kenapa mereka harus pergi! Ia masih belum puas mengcak-acak mukanya tadi.

"JAE!"

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya paksa saat keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali hilang karena rasa nyeri di pelipis kanannya mencuat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat karena rasa perih di tangan kanannya juga menjadi sangat perih manakala luka-luka sobek bekas hantaman itu terkena soda dari kaleng yang pecah karena Ia remas menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Bodoh!

"YA! KAU GILA?"

Yunho -pemuda yang sedari tadi meneriakkan namanya itu- berlari terbirit-birit sesaat melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja menumpas 4 pemuda mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Menatap miris tampilan Jaejoong yang sangat berantakan. Juga dengan luka-luka diwajahnya yang membuat bibir Yunho kelu untuk kembali berkata-kata. Dia kembali berteriak keras saat melihat Jaejoong dengan bodohnya meremas kaleng soda yang membuat tangannya bertambah perih itu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sembari memejamkan matanya, tak menanggapi sedikitpun ucapan Yunho. Begitupun saat Yunho dengan kasar membuang kaleng soda yang sudah remuk itu. Yang Ia pikirkan hanya lelah. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan ini semua.

"Ayo! Cep-"

"AKH!"

Yunho berbalik menatap nanar Jaejoong yang secara reflek menarik tangannya. Sentuhan tangan Yunho membuat punggung tangan kiri Jaejoong terasa sangat perih, seperti dikuliti saja.

"Melepuh? Jae tanganmu melepuh?"

Kembali tanpa suara, Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia sedikit pusing dengan suara Yunho yang terus saja mengoceh didepannya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini hobi barunya? Seperti perempuan saja -pikir Jaejoong. Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain sehingga Ia masih saja terus berdiri disini dan terus saja menatapnya dengan pebuh kasihan seakan Jaejoong adalah anak jalanan yang baru saja dipukuli oleh preman jalanan.

"YA! Jae! Jawab! Tanganmu melepuh! Lihat lukamu! Kau harus diobati!"

"CIH! APA PEDULIMU TUAN JUNG YANG TERHORMAT! MEMANG KAU SIAPA HAH?"

"Jae? Ayo obati lukamu!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. Keberadaan Yunho disini benar-benar membuat ubun-ubunny a pecah. Kenapa kejadian seharian ini selalu berhubungan dengan pemuda bodoh ini? Ada apa dengannya? Sok!

"Berisik!"

"JAE! KAU BOLEH MEMAKIKU SEPUASMU! TAPI LUKAMU! OBA~"

"CIH! ADA APA DENGANMU JUNG? KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGGANGGUKU? DENGAN TINGKAH NERD DAN ANEHMU ITU? DAN APA INI? KAU MENGUBAH PENAMPILANMU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGUBAH APAPUN! KAU TETAP SAJA NERD ANEH DAN BODOH! KAU PIKIR KAU HEBAT SEKARANG? KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU SIAL SEHARIAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN JUNG YUNHOOO! JUNG YUNHO BODOH! PABBO! BAKA! STUPID! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN TANGAN BODOHMU INI!"

Jaejoong berdiri dan menggedikkan kasar tangan kirinya yang di pegang oleh Yunho tadinya. Mengangkat pandangannya dan mulai menatap tajam sepasang manik bening didepannya ini. Terlihat sedikit keraguan didalam sana -itulah yang dapat Jaejoong tangkap saat melihatnya. Namun Jaejoong tak gentar, terus saja mengintimidasi pemuda itu dengan matanya melotot seperti akan keluar saja.

"Dan, jangan lupakan tantanganku Jung. Bersiaplah kau akan menjadi pesuruhku dalam 2 minggu penuh! Dasar bodoh!"

TBC

Maafkan author yang updatenya lama.. No EDIT

4/5/95

Tepat ultah author yg ke-18. Hehe..

_"Salahkan saja sikapmu yang Perfectsionis itu Jae. Mengapa untuk mengalah sedikit saja sangat susah untukmu. Heuh.."_

NB: SEKALI LAGI! Author gak terima Bacotan gak penting yah!


End file.
